Fast Cars and Freedom
by FreeAndReadyToFly
Summary: The choice of going to jail or going to Japan is easy right? Katelyn thought it would be a breeze until she learns the true meaning of friendship, family, love, fast cars and people willing to do anything to gain power. Life isn't so simple anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything unless you do not recognise it.**

**Pictures on my page**

The beginning of the end

"Ready…Set…..Go" screamed the announcer as dropped my foot off the clutch and onto the accelerator. Nothing in the world compared the raw power of street racing. With ease I charged in front of the 9 other racers as half of them started to use their NOS.

"Noobs" I muttered with a smile as I watched them overtake me then fall behind again when the Nos ran out. Only four people were left in the actual race yet judging by the way three of them drove, I was going to win. The fourth person drove with an almost cocky attitude, seeming to emit spoilt brat through the air.

With a grin in their direction which I knew they couldn't see because of the tinted windows, I pressed my NOS and rocketed in front, passing the finish line 4 cars lengths ahead. I had been the best for 2 years now, ever since I turned 15 and finally nicked my first car. I had lost it but had gained a deeper understanding of the racing world. After that, I trained and trained and trained, never once getting caught by the cops but always on high alert.

With a gleeful laugh, I stepped out of the car in my cargo pants and tight black singlet, my signature clothes. I was met by the usual crowd of cheering fans and I welcomed it, liking the fact that I was good at something. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't dumb.

"What's up Kat" Hector said as he approached me, a large grin on his face.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Katelyn Columbia, aged 17. I am a brunette with hair that goes to the small of my back, I had bright green eyes that had a sparkle to them like I was constantly scheming which I was but nobody knew. I as a fit girl with a toned body and long tan legs, I was what every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be.

I knew I was good looking, don't get me wrong, but I hated it when guys came to me for sex, something I would never do. At the moment I was in Miami racing anyone who stepped forward. My car was nothing special. It was a modified RX-7 with a killer engine and 2 large tanks of NOS. I had won it in my second race and ever since then I had dedicated my teenage hood to making it my dream car. It was done in neo green and black, my favourite colour combo and it had helped me beat everyone. My other baby was my CB92 Benly super motorbike. It was done in blue and black and was even more precious to me then my car.

I walked around, talking to the occasional person but mostly looking at the cars. Most racers in Miami believed muscle beat export every time but I had proved that with the modifications, the beautiful exterior of an export car could carry a powerful engine and become a force to be reckoned with.

I passed a group of men, expecting them to leave me alone but that was not to be the case as one of the boys decided he was going to push his luck and cop a feel. I spun around and glared at him before punching him in the stomach, in the face and finally ending with a duck, spinning around with my leg out to trip him over. Straightening up I saw him on the ground looking at me with surprise while everyone smirked at the new kid's foolishness. Everyone knew not to try anything with me because they would end up on the floor faster than they could blink.

"COPS! COPS! SCATTER" cried a voice from one of the patrol cars as they listened to the cops zoning in. people everywhere scattered to cars, I took off at a run towards my car which I noticed with a rising fear was on the other side of the lot. Without me touching it, it purred to life and took off. I stared with an incredulous expression as someone took my car.

"FUCK" I screamed as I made a run for the alleyway, trying to miss detection. I felt a pair of headlights on me as a cop car zoomed in, focussed on the stragglers which pretty much consisted of me and some of the racer chasers.

"Stop" was yelled over the microphone, spurring me to go faster. The cops must have figured out I was one of the racers because the sped up, bypassing the racer chasers and coming after me instead.

With a light step, I jumped onto one of the dumpsters, swinging on a pole and threw myself onto the building beside me. This seemed to provoke the coppers to do something because next thing I know, I am being chased on foot by 2 policemen, each looking fitter then the ones I usually have on my tail.

"Stop now and co-operate or this is only going to go down worse for you Katelyn" yelled one of the guys. I knew that it was one of my dad's friends and I had met him a couple of times. He seemed nice enough but not enough to make me stop leaping across buildings and dodging whatever was in my path.

"Sorry Tony, I got places to be and people to see, maybe next time" I yelled over my shoulder, smirking then I heard a cuss and the sound of feet pounding against the concrete.

I knew I had to get past the strip club in order for the police to loose me as there were so many people milling around near there that it was impossible to locate someone unless they wanted to be found which I did not. Only a couple more buildings to go I told myself as I made the final leap onto the roof…straight into another police officers arm.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I screamed as I tried to escape his grip. I felt arms wrap around my torso as I was lifted off the ground. Any other time this would have been funny as my 6 ft. frame was not light and I was taller than the guy trying to get me to stop struggling. I was NOT going down with a fight and I made sure everyone knew this.

I felt Tony come up behind me and whisper "if you stop struggling, I'll see what I can do to help but continue and I will let them at you." I knew this was a threat and I wasn't stupid enough to not believe him so with one final kick at the guy holding me, I relaxed and became limp, a dead weight.

"I cannot believe it, what did you do to her?" questioned my guy as he stared at me with suspicion, waiting for me to lash out. Tony grabbed me and started to pull me along, down a ladder and into the police cruiser.

"Where are we going?" I ground out in distaste as one of my usual fat policemen got into the car and sneered at me before starting it up and heading to god knows where.

"Well if I get things my way you're going to jail missy" he sneered, turning to watch my expression, probably hoping to see a glimmer of fear. He was disappointed however when I stuck my finger up at him and kept my face emotionless, looking at Tony instead.

"We will talk about this when we get there but for now I suggest you sit tight and don't cause anymore mayhem" replied Tony. With a huff, I slumped back into my sit and started counting to amount of hair on the fat slobs head. Is it normal to have matched and tufts of hair? Is it normal to have a huge assed fucking wart right bang in the middle as well?"

Leaning forward slightly I stared at it, looking at the long hair coming out the top. With one slow hand, I moved my hand towards the wart wanting to touch it to see if it's real.

"Katelyn please do not poke it" said Tony, sighing; obviously having seen what had made me so quiet.

"Yea you're probably right, I don't know where that has been" I chuckled to myself, imagining the guy with his head down the toilet as I cackled madly. This mental image brought a huge grin to my face as I contemplated how I was going to get his fat ass alone and near a toilet. I could probably lure him in with a trail of doughnuts I mused as I stared thoughtfully at the mole.

When we got to the police station, Tony grabbed my arm and led me into a room, telling me to sit before heading out to talk to his superiors. I looked around, trying to find something to do when I saw pen and paper. With an evil grin on my face, I dismantled the pen and started to make spit balls. This all took 5 minutes and by then I was situated at the door.

It was a wonderful surprise when who else but the lovely slob of a policeman walked past first. Taking this opportunity, I spat the wad of slobbered on paper straight onto his face. He stopped and slowly reached up, peeling the gooey paper off his cheek before turning around and looking straight at the door I was pissing myself laughing behind. The look on his face was like that of a pug, a very angry pug. His whole face had squished up and his squinty eyes had narrowed.

Before he could make his way over, my dad and the Tony made their way over to my room and closed the door behind them, a comforting click as he door locked. "I'm sorry but if you stay in the country, you will be put in juvie. My superior has told me that I you can leave in the next 24hrs, and stay where ever you are for the next 6 months at least, all charges will be dropped. You stay and you got to juvie for 8 months and trust me, it's not pretty." Tony stated.

I turned and looked at dad, waiting to see what he had to say. "I am sending you to Tokyo, Japan where you can live with your cousin Rome for a little while" said my father. Now Rome isn't really my cousin, he's more of an adopted cousin. Him and I met at one of our family's get together and became instant best friends. He was like the big brother I never had. While I was 13 at the time, he was 17.

With a big grin I agreed. It wasn't too much of a punishment if I got to stay with Rome I decided. No this was going to be reeeeeaaaal fun, for me at least. "Yep, let's go" I cried as I hoisted my dad up. From the police station, he took me straight to the airport where I was to board my plane in exactly one hour. My dad was a very wealthy business man so he told me he was going to deposit 10 grand a week into my account to keep me 'afloat'. With a quick hug and kiss, I was on my way to Tokyo with nothing but my phone and IPod. I was going to fuck shit up.

**First chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strutting my stuff in the new world**

It was only when I landed that I remembered that I didn't have my babies nor did I know where they were by now. Picking out my Samsung Galaxy Ace S5830 I dialled my dad's number.

"Hello?" answered my dad.

"Daddy when is my car and motorbike coming here so I know when to pick them up?"

"Uhh…..well you see um….there not"

"What do you mean 'there not'?" I asked my voice low and dangerous.

"Well you see sweetheart the cops found your car smashed and burnt on the old plane landing strip and I had to get your bike sold for scrap to make it believable that you were in jail or something of the like."

"WHAT! Actually fine. Bye dad nice knowing you"

"Honey just ca-"

I pressed end on my phone, not wanting to hear him tell me to calm down. How could I calm down when the two things in my life that I had worked for hours on end for were now in pieces or in a box. With a growl, I shoved my phone deep in my pocket and headed towards baggage claim.

The cycle had gone around twice now and I still couldn't see my stuff. I had resorted to pushing the tourists out of my way as I made my way to the information desk. One of the people who were subjected to my pushing didn't budge. With narrowed eyes, I looked up and screamed.

"Rome!"

"Kat!" he screamed, quieter, but with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hold on, we can go as soon as I find the mother fucker who took my bag" I said while glancing around. My eyes landed straight the big shit eating grin that Rome had on his face, instantly making me suspicious. "You wouldn't know where it is by any chance?" I questioned, my eyes shooting daggers.

With the same grin "it's in the car, has been ever since you left the plane and stood there looking at the belt then when you started pushing innocent people" Rome stated said grin still on his face. "Cmon everyone wants to meet you"

With a growl, I punched him in the shoulder before walking side by side with him to a beautiful RX-7 painted in orange and black. "Whoa this is your car?" I asked my eyes large and disbelieving.

With a chuckle, he turned to look at my expression. "Nah its Han's. I'm only borrowing it while mine is being repaired. Wanna drive?" he asked, raising the keys in question to eye level. With a quick grab, I ran for the car, running my hand lovingly up the side. "I think you and Han are going to get on great"

The car was even smoother, faster, sleeker then my one back home. That could have something to do with my minimal knowledge on cars. I knew what a car could do how to attach fancy things, my favourite cars and how to do most things on a car but by the sounds of it this Han guy could run circles around me. On the way home, Rome tried to teach me how to drift and within 5 turns I could mostly do it. I think I surprised him a little with how I controlled the car, gliding in and out of traffic. Dodging and weaving where my specialities and I enjoyed doing it at home to taunt the cops.

By the time we reached the "Garage" we had caught up on anything and everything that had happened in the last 5 years. "You sure we have the right place cause this doesn't look much like a garage. The building I was look up looked like a very fancy nightclub, three stories high and shaking with the sound of music.

"Yea just turn left here" he replied, taking a button out and pressing it. In front of me, a door that was very well concealed started to raise itself. A ramp led down into oblivion but as I glided the car forward, lights came on ahead of me leading me down and into something that more closely resembled a garage.

"Yo guys she's here" yelled Rome as he directed me to a parking spot near the back, closest to a set of stairs. I heard the sound of shuffling feet before a girl and 2 guys came down the stairs. I stepped quickly from the car, not knowing whose it was and f I should have been driving. I felt the people's eyes assess me, the males taking a little longer.

"The names Reiko." The girl stepped forward. She had dark skin and black hair. She looked slightly African as did the guy who had been standing next to her. She gave me a quick nod.

"Hiya you can call me Twinkie every one does" supplied the younger of the boys as he bounced forward and hugged me. Instinctively I made to push him off but he was gone before I could.

"Earl" the last of the three nodded towards me before making to head back up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it bitch. You come here and help with luggage and the likes" snarled one Reiko as she grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked pulling him over to the car. With a grumble, he picked up my suitcase and walked off towards the stairs. I quickly grabbed my laptop bag and ran after him, not wanting him to go through my possessions.

"Yo Han new girl is here" yelled Earl over the noise of all the loud music and chatter from the girls around us. Earl kept moving towards another set of stairs and I walked after him, looking around and not seeing anyone respond to the call. With a shrug, I turned back around and kept walking. "This is your room girl" said Earl, whisking open a door and pointing me in. It was a large room, on one end of the large hallway. All along the halfway, doors sat in straight lines until directly opposite me, another door lay. All in all the length of the hallway was equivalent to that of a football stadium, the stairs being located in the middle. With quick thanks, I walked in and set down my bags looking around at the king sized bed, the desk, the dresser and the walk in wardrobe with a full length mirror on the inside.

Unpacking was done easily and Reiko had come up to tell me to come to the party. I threw on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black singlet and made my way down with her. Instantly I was engulfed in the smell of sweat and alcohol and all I wanted to do was head back to my room and do something productive. I was swept into the tide of people and handed a glass of something neo green by a very hot guy. With a grin I downed my drink, letting him lead me to the bar for more. An hour later I was starting to feel tipsy, my head was light headed and all I wanted to do was dance so grabbing the guys hand I did just that. I danced and grinded and danced some more into to the early hours of the morning.

"Hey Kat I think its time for you to go to bed" said Rome as he dragged me towards my room. With a whimper I broke free and ran to plant a big kiss on the guys lips before running and jumping on top of Rome, demanding a piggy back. With a shake of his head, he complied. I made him run towards my room as I made cow girl noises which for some reason seemed like a good idea and when we got to my door I pulled bck on his hair. "Whoa boy, steady now" I giggled. With another giggle, I slapped him affectionately on the cheek before turning around making my way into my room where I was stopped by a couple making out with minimal clothing.

"Ew get the fuck out of my room you grubs" I screamed. The girl jumped up startled and scampered away but the guy took his time, slowly getting dressed and then swaggering over o me, probab;y thinking I would be his new play thing. With quick movements, I had him on his back, grasping his balls and hollering obscenities at me. Thanks to him, my head was now clear and my thinking was going at its normal million miles and hour. "Don't. Touch. Me. Ever" I growled before kicking and pushing him out of my room. That was when I saw the key with a note next to it beside my laptop which was place on my desk.

_If you don't want strangers having sex in your room you better lock it. Here is the key. _

_Try not to lose it_

"So now you fucking tell me" I growled as I threw my shoes at the door. Finally I collapsed onto the bed and I was out like a light for the rest of the night.

**Good? Bad? Average? Cmon people what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't see that coming…Or did I?**

The next morning I woke with a splitting headache and my body felt like I had run for hours. The sound of an annoying beeping could be heard loud People working in the garage sounded like they were on person trying to make as much noise as possible. I heard a knock on my door which sounded like somebody was trying to break it down it was so loud.

"Fuck off" I growled and instantly regretted it, my head throbbing in time with my heartbeat.

"Cmon Kit Kat you're going to be late and we can't have that on our first day can we?" replied a familiar voice.

"Rome please fuck off" I whimpered trying to be heard but my head hurt so much. The door rattled a bit before he figured it was locked.

"HAN WHERES THE SPARE KEY FOR THIS ROOM?" He yelled, probably down to the garage.

"USUAL PLACE" a deep voice responded, an American accent present.

They were being extremely inconsiderate of the dying I thought before rolling over and stuffing my head down the front of the blanket. The cool sating sheets soothed my head momentarily until I heard the thumping of feet and the click of my door being opened.

"Cmon Kit Kat you gotta get ready for school" snickered Rome as he saw my 'fuck off if you want to live' expression. Obviously he liked playing with fire because the next thing I know, I am being thrown over his shoulder and carried down the corridor straight into the bathroom. From there I was dumped into the shower fully clothed and a spray of cold water hit my back. With a yelp, I sprang to my feet and leaped towards the door only to be stopped by Rome. "Cmon Kitty you need a shower. Trust me it will help."

Half an hour I felt somewhat human, the water temperature never drifting far from freezing. When I got out of the shower I found an aspirin and cup of coffee as well as something that looked suspiciously like a school uniform. With the toilet plunger in hand, I slowly lifted up the shirt to expose a skirt that looked like a belt.

Dressed in the uniform, I took one look before storming down the steps. "I refuse to wear this" I declared to Rome who was talking to some guy.

"Sorry Kat but you have to besides you look good" he said with a smirk. He knew how much I hated wearing skirts specially ones that looked like belts. I had a no skirt and no dress personality. I would wear shorts, I would wear singlets and jeans and pants of anytime but I refused to wear skirts and dresses. I paired them with my usual black and green skate shoes that I wore everywhere. If I was to dress like a slutty whore I was going to stick out.

I heard a low baritone chuckle and I swung around to see the guy from before with Twinkie. "Looking good Kat" said Twinkie with a wide grin, eyeing my legs and boobs that were present as I had to undo the top two buttons due to the tightness in my chest. The guy just looked me up and down with a smirk before throwing me a set of keys.

"What's this?" I asked, greatly confused.

"It's a set of car ke-"he started.

"No shit fuckwit but why do I have them?" my irritation showing from him thinking I was one of the dumb bimbos that were prancing around.

"Well nobody else wants to drive your sarcastic self to school"

"I do" said Earl and Twinkie in unison. The guy each sent them an annoyed smirk, something that didn't seem to leave his face.

"So you guys are planning on chauffeuring her to and from school, to the races and back and so on" he questioned, an eyebrow cocked.

"Yep sure why not?" asked Earl.

"No you won't. Once you find something better you will drop her"

"Yea fucking right. Why would I drop THAT" muttered Earl.

"He might, I won't Han. You know me" said Twinkie, sending Earl a smug look.

"How about I settle it. None of you are driving me anywhere. That way you guys don't have to fight and fuck face her doesn't have to give me away. Got it?" I asked. Faces turned in my direction, probably surprised I turned down the offer. With a quick glance at Han, Twinkie grabbed my arm and led me towards a black Commodore SS.

"You realise you just called the boss fuck face right?" he asked.

With a raised eyebrow, I glanced at him. "Am I supposed to be scared? Is he going to smite me, make me join his skanks?" Twinkie just shook his head in amazement before hugging me and walking to his lime green car.

"Just be careful girl" he said before following my lead and getting in his car and heading towards the exit. I followed dutifully behind him, I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't too interested in getting lost.

I could feel the eyes on me as I stepped out of the car. The boys raked their eyes up and down my body while the girls shot daggers. I tried to walk with Twinkie everywhere I went but that got hard when the 5000 plus people jostled us around fighting for dominance. In the end I just grabbed onto Twinkies hand.

"Ah babe calm down, aren't you taking things a bit fast" suggested a voice, his eyebrow wiggling. It wasn't Twinkie that was for fucking sure. Snatching her hand back she tried to walk away but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go now and I'll let you keep your dick where it belongs" I growled something I seemed to be doing a lot lately with all these grabby Japanese people.

"Aw babes don't be like that" said one of his friends.

I slowly turned back around and hardened my ears, making them as rough as an uncut emerald. All but 2 of the guys took the hint and stepped back, worry creasing their face as they reconsidered who they were messing with.

"Man cmon leave her alone" warned one guy but it was already too late as the grabby one slid his hand up my arm and made to grab my boob.

"I fucking warned you" I snapped before putting my hands around his neck and smashing his face into my knee. His manhood was met by my foot as I gave them a good kick. This was all done in 5 seconds and then I was standing in front of the second guy. "You wanna be next?" with a furious shake of his head, he helped thee injured one up and ran for it.

I felt a hand clap around my shoulders making me tense up ready to fight more people off. "I have never seen any girl ever do that. Even the tom boys don't dare mess with them although they don't have legs like yours" grinned Twinkie as he led me towards class.

The rest of school passed without incident apart from a few guys who had not seen this morning's encounter or who thought they could get away with it. They all learned very quickly and had hobbled around for the rest of the day either with bruised balls, bruised ribs or a black eye and all with a bruised ego.

We pulled into the garage to be met with a bunch of people, one of who was the first guy I beat up. He sneered at me as I walked past. "Katelyn. Stop" said Rome. "Did you get in a fight today?"

"Nope" I replied.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying. You said have you gotten in a fight today and I answered truthfully. I hadn't, I had gotten into multiple fights" I said cheekily, knowing I had gotten him there. With a shake of his head he threw his hands into the air.

"I give up girl. You can't just go and get into fights like that"

"Well tell him to get his perverted hands off me and to stop eye raping me like every other fucking guy in that god for saken school and I'll try and keep my hands to myself" I said, my voice cool, calm and collected. With that I walked up the stairs and into my room to get changed into the clothes Reiko had laid out for me. It consisted of a pair of black jean shorts that covered my ass but not much else, showing my long legs to the maximum. This was paired with a clingy, low cut shirt done in bright blue. She had laid out a pair of strappy stiletto's making my already long legs seem to go for miles.

I left my long hair out after I had gotten in the shower, quickly towel drying it to it would dry into loose curls. I didn't need makeup but I did put eyeliner on to magnify my eyes. I looked into the mirror and groaned when I realised that I would have everyone's attention even with more clothes on then most of the girls there. Grabbing my phone, I stomped out the door and down the stairs.

Reiko had met me at the stairs and we had descended together. I held my head high to make sure everyone knew I was not a skanky racer they could fuck and brag about. All the boys' eye popped out of their heads and even Hans usually calm exterior changed to one of disbelief before being covered again by the cool mask. "Let's go so I can get out this outfit and stop everyone from eye raping me" I snapped as everyone just stood there. Han had his arm around two skanks already and led them to his car, his hands sliding to their exposed asses.

The races where fun but like I suspected I had many proposals to go with about a good night being provided. I continuously told them I wasn't interested until one guy came and pretty much tried to mark his territory.

"Hey babe how bout you and I go to my house and I'll show you a new trick I picked up" he said, his eyes focussed on my boobs that the shirt sadly exposed a lot of.

"How bout you fuck off and find another skank to fuck because you and your small couldn't please a big girl like me" I sneered back, sick and tired of all these sleazes.

"Now now baby you haven't seen my dick so how would you know?"

"Fine here. Knee meet dick" I replied, throwing my knee into his groin. "Oh look at that, I've met him and I still believe he won't meet my needs. Now…fuck off before I make sure you can't use it for the next year instead of for one night." He scampered off into the throngs of people. Only one person wasn't looking and that was because he was practically fucking a girl on the hood of his car. Han.

I don't know why it bothered me so much that he hadn't seen my little display but it hurt that some skank was placed over me. With a shake of my head, I made my way to Twinkie, Rome and Earl who were all leaning over a car.

The after party was the same as the other night, loud and full of drunks. I welcomed this and started a drinking competition with the guys. This resulted in me winning 2 grand and not much co-ordinations. Around 5 o'clock in the morning, I felt somebody guide me up the stairs.

"Fuck you can be stupid. First fighting with a member of the Yakama, then wearing something that pretty much screams rape me and then you get smashed off your head, still in the rape me attire" growled a voice near me. I felt myself getting wet before the words sunk in. with my alcohol muddled brain, I was already stripped to my bra, undies and heels before this happened. I couldn't really see the persons face but I could see his arousal as he watched me. I seductively walked to him and…..punched him in the jaw, slamming the door in his face. Stupid fucker.

I slumped onto my bed, glad it was Friday and that I could sleep in. I could deal with the person in the morning.

**So who should it have been? Earl? Han? Some stranger? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was like the morning before when it came to my waking up. Rome banged on the door before going to get the key and then dumping me in the shower. I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a singlet and headed downstairs. The difference though was I was being stared at by everyone in the room. The models, the crew and the random. Everyone stared and I didn't know what the fuck for so I continued on my way. The talk started up soon after but I couldn't catch any of it so I just started to make myself a bowl of cereal.

It was only when an unnatural silence came over the whole room that I looked up from my bowl. What I saw made me want to grin and to apologise profusely. Standing in the doorway that led to the upstairs rooms was Han sporting a huge purple bruise on his jawbone. He was looking straight at me with a glare that would make other people hide but I didn't care. Instead I went with a smirk, a big wide smirk. Standing up, I went down to the garage, into my car and away from the glares I was receiving.

The rest of the week seemed to follow a pattern except Han and I started ignoring each other. I went to the races to support Rome and I went back and partied. Rome would wake me up, chuck me in the shower and I would get ready for school, leaving before Han was up from fucking around. I interacted with Twinkie, Earl, Rome and Reiko who thought me putting Han in his place was bloody brilliant.

I met up with the guy from my first party and he soon had me. We were official and I loved it. His name was Marcus and he was 23, 5 years older than me but he treated me like a lady. Tonight he was taking me out again to dinner then the racers.

"Romeo have you seen my shoes "I yelled up the stairs as I looked all the way round the loft.

"Girls and your fucking shoes, where did you have them last?" he yelled back.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking now would i?"

"Haha smart ass where was the last placing you remembers seeing them?"

"Uh….." suddenly my shoes were thrown at me by none other than Han. He only gave me a quick glance but I knew it was him. With a quick nod, I leant over to put them on. They were my favourite skate shoes and I didn't want to lose them even if Reiko insisted I start wearing heels. I was back to wearing cargo pants and a singlet with a hoodie thrown over it all. Give myself a quick once over, I started heading down the stairs to run straight into my car….well what was left of it anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED TO MY CAR" I screamed, stomping over to the engine.

"Don't you mean my car?" questioned a voice as it descended the staircases, the owner being Han, his chin length hair glowing in the bright garage lights.

I turned to glare at him, "What. The. Fuck. Has. Happened. To. The car?" I ground out, taking a step forward with each this point I was mere centre metres away from his face. I looked up into his eyes saw blatant indifference. I knew my eyes were dancing with my anger at no longer having a ride.

"Well I figured since you never seem to use it, what with having pretty boy around, you won't need it and I can upgrade it"

I couldn't come with a comeback for that one because I knew it was true. During the last week I had spent every moment I could with Marcus and his gorgeous car. I looked at Han then shook my head and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me, my cars seems to be having some trouble getting together. Could you come and get me please?"

"Can't you borrow someone else's car?"

"Don't you think I would be on my way instead of standing in a garage with a bunch of boys giving me stink eye if I could?"

"Ok I'm on my way." I heard the purr of an engine as it came to life and then the rev as he came to get me.

With a sigh of relief, I leaned back against my now completely taken apart car and waited. Rome and Twinkie came to sit by me while the rest of them sat down on the couch, Han pulling a bag of gummi bears out of his pocket.

Ten minutes later a car pulled into the garage and Marcus got out. I didn't like to kiss people in public so I made my way to the passenger side door but was pulled back when he grabbed my arm and kissed me forcefully on the lips.

I scowled up at him before pushing him and getting into the car. He sent a visible smirk around to the bunch of boys which I tensed at because I knew Rome was just looking for a flaw in him. With a tug I pulled him into the car and sat back as we spun out to face the door and then sped up to drift around the corner.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"My uncle owns a local Japanese restaurant down the road and I thought we could go there."

I smiled and entwined our fingers on the centre console. "Sounds good"

The Japanese restaurant turned out to be one of those middle class places where even if you wore what I was wearing, you didn't stick out and for this I was grateful. All the girls instantly started trying to catch his eye and he even sent a couple flirty glances their way but he always returned his gaze back to me and so I bypassed the glances.

We ate while talking about our lives and recounting funny stories. When it came to paying though he just walked out which I thought was rude but it was his uncle's restaurant so who was I to decide how to pay him.

The racers were full of girls that instantly draped themselves over him, eve with me standing right there. This happened every night and I was getting sick of it so with a shoe, I pushed my way to the centre of them, claimed my man and pulled him to sit on the hood of his car, me straddling his waist. His arms automatically went around my waist and the racer chasers got the idea, backing off and sending me glares while bitching. A very hot make out session commenced after that only ending when Rome picked me up and placed me beside him.

"Romeo what was that for" I demanded a scowl in place.

"You were practically fucking in the middle of a crowd with many viewers" he said back, not turning to look at me instead shooting accusing glares at Marcus. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, both crews showed up, each on their respective sides.

"Is there a problem?" asked Marcus.

"Yea there is, stay away from my baby sister. Han take her home please." Rome growled.

I turned towards Han and gave him a warning glare before turning back towards the fight. Han obviously did not get the message because I was suddenly in the air and draped over someone's shoulder.

"Han if you value your manhood in the slightest you will put me down right. Now"

This was met with a chuckle as I was buckled into the car and Han went around to the other side. "Nope"

"Han I swear to god let me out now!"

He just chuckled at my attempts to get out before he threw the car in gear and took off. Seeing as there was no way out, I crossed my arms and turned my body towards the window, not wanting to look at him.

When we finally got back to the garage, he unlocked the doors and I tore out of his car like a bat outta hell. I knew there was no way I was going to get back to Marcus so I ran up the stairs and into my room, collecting the spare key on the way and locked myself in my room. Let's see if it was such a good idea now Rome.

Twelve hours later and I still hadn't left the room. Rome had stopped banging on it after an hour mumbling about me being over reactive. Now I knew there was at least one person outside my door, ready to alert Rome if I tried to make a break for it. I could have tried climbing out of the window but we were three stories high and people would most likely see me, resulting in Rome coming after me. I lay on my bed until I got bored and went on Facebook o my laptop. Marcus was online.

_Marcus – hey babe wat happened? All I saw was u bein taken by that dude and then the rest of them shootin out_

_Katelyn – hey sorry bout that, he gets a bit overprotective. Caged up in my room atm with a guard trying to avoid him. Help me?_

_Marcus – sorry no can do, their territory cant enter_

_Katelyn – not even 4 me? =(_

_Marcus – sorry nope not even for u. I g2g ill talk to u later xx bye_

_Marcus appears to be offline_

Well there goes that idea. Back to looking at the ceiling. Another 12 hours passed and Rome seemed to be getting desperate. "Katelyn come out please, I promise not to be angry. You have to eat, drink, and go to the toilet."

I ignored him as I snuggled under my blankets and went to sleep. I dreamt of walking down a large corridor and finding a room that was open. Marcus was in there and I ran to him, propelling myself into his arms. He swung me around laughing along with me. Then I kissed him, a kiss like no other. My lips felt full and soft against mine. I smiled into the kiss before opening my eyes…and coming face to face with Han. The strange thing was it felt right, like I was supposed to be kissing him. Slowly we started to undress each other until I was naked and he just needed to get rid of his pants. "Han" I moaned as he kissed my neck.

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Where the fuck did that dream come from. My heart rate slowly declined back to normal. Just when I was about to lie down again I felt my stomach protest from lack of food. I groaned quickly and looked down at my attire. I was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and a blue crop top. Looking at the clock I saw it was 4:37am which meant the party ended 37 minutes ago and everybody would be asleep by now. Very quietly I crept towards the door and unlocked it with the key while twisting the door knob ever so slowly. Opening the door, I was grateful that it didn't squeak and I slowly extended one leg into the corridor. So far so good. Using my amazing ninja skills I ever so slowly crept towards the staircase, turning around once I looked back towards my door and then I turned back….. Straight into a broad chest

"HOLY FUCK" I screamed before instinctively punching him in the stomach. I think I hurt my hand more than the rock hard abs but it was enough to push him back into the light and I knew I was in big shit right here. "Ah shiiiiit" I squealed before running back towards my door, locking it behind me.

**Lol I was dying for another encounter between the two and this seemed to just fit right in. R & R please it helps me type quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You shouldn't poke an angry dragon**

Probably for the first time in history I heard Rome sound angry at me. "Get the fuck out of this room or I'm going to break it down. That is the second time you have hit Han" yelled Rome through the door.

"You wouldn't" I said, my voice loud enough to be heard but still soft.

"I would and I will if your ass isn't in this corridor in the next 5 seconds"

With a string of protests I made my way slowly to the door where he was counting.

"1….2…3…4" he dragged the last number out knowing he had won.

"You're a fucking bastard when you want to be you know that?" I asked from the open door, a glare fixed on my face. With a huff I made my way past him and down the stairs into the kitchen where Twinkie, Early, Reiko, Han and some guy I have never seen where seated. All eyes apart from Han's wide with surprise as they surveyed my nearly naked body. "Take a picture it will last longer" I said to an open mouthed Twinkie.

"Oh for god's sake couldn't you have put some pants on? You are going to be the death of me girl" ground out Rome as he walked in.

"Nope" I replied, walking around making myself a bowl of amazing Fruit Loops. They were like sex in a little ring thingy that tasted amazing.

"We don't mind, you can walk around here like that all the time if you want" chipped in Earl and Twinkie only to be answered with a smack on the head.

"That is my sister, keep your tongues in your mouths" said Rome as he passed. I sent a smile at them before digging in. Ten minutes passed with which I ate all the Fruit Loops in the house.

"Whoever does the shopping round here should probably get more Fruit Loops" I said as I got up and placed my bowl in the sink. Stretching my arms up behind my head I looked at everyone to see who the person was going to be. "Earl, your drooling" I smirked.

Looking around at everyone I saw no one moving, everyone focussed on me and Rome hitting his head on the wall muttering about me being the death of him. "Don't everyone jump to attention now."

"Huh? Oh yea I'll take you" offered Twinkie.

"No you fucking won't. Han could you please take her because I don't want her alone with THEM"

"I'm a big girl now and nothing you do is going to stop me from doing big girl stuff" I said to him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Is she going like that?" asked Han running an eye up my body.

"No way in hell. Kit Kat go get some pants on now and you can go shopping with Han.

"Oh goody I get to go with the guy that is as much fun as a brick" I bit out sarcastically. "No offense and all but it's the truth" I added.

This was met with a look of defeat from Rome, a smirk from Han and an amused smile from everyone else.

"Just please, for once listen to what I say and do it" groaned Rome as he trudged back up the stairs probably to scream in his pillow.

I leaped up from my perch on the side of the table and ran to my room grabbing the first article of clothing I came across which happened to be a pair of small black cargo shorts. I wrestled them on and ran back downstairs.

"No shoes?" asked Han, one eyebrow rose.

"Nope"

I ran down into the garage and sat myself in the driver's seat of the car. I was driving and that was final. Han shook his head and tossed me the keys, getting into the passenger side and buckling up. I spun up a stink as I reversed and instantly dropped the clutch, foot on the accelerator and took off out of the garage.

"So do you actually know where we are going?" Han asked his trademark smirk glued to his face.

"Yep" I lied not wanting to seem like a foreigner and have him direct me. He just nodded and watched me as I weaved between the cars smoothly. For an hour we drove around in absolute silence as I looked for anything that resembled a place you could buy Fruit Loops. Finally I found a place that looked legit except it had blacked out windows. I parked the car out front. "You coming?" I asked Han pointing to the sign that red 'セックスストア'

"Nope" he said, throwing more food in his mouth.

I shrugged and headed in, not noticing the big smile on his face. When I headed in I found out why he denied my invite. Dildos and vibrators, anal beads and any other sex toy you could think of lined the walls in all shapes and sizes.

"Can I help you love" asked a sweet old looking lady. I glanced in horror around the store one more time before looking at her.

"Uh no thanks I'm good" I said before making a break for it, not turning around until I was in the car and speeding off. "Was it beyond your capabilities to tell me what I was walking in to?" I demanded, drifting around a corner. Han the ass just grinned and opened another bag of chips. The rest of the drive was uneventful with me finding a proper shop and buying a tonne of junk food to get over the mental scarring that had taken place.

When we got home, I grabbed my food and ran up the stairs. "What happened to her?" asked Rome as he watched me go.

"She found the localセックスストア" he snickered. All the boys' eyes went wide and then a chorus of laughter went through the house. From my perch on the stairs, I sat there in humiliation and watched. Everybody but Han laughed and laughed. Han just sat there with a small smile on the edge of his lips as he watched them. He glanced up and saw me locking eyes before I broke away and ran to my room, locking it behind me. I wouldn't hear the end of this. At least this time I had my faithful chocolate and fruit loops and soft drink. I wasn't going to leave this room for a while.

My stash lasted a whole of three days, the amount of time it took me to figure out I had the nasty habit of eating when I was bored. I didn't dare do any late night trips but I did find a couple cans of paint in the back of the closet. There was blue, green, white, yellow and black and all colours imaginable and to my great delight, a paint can filled with jelly beans. Included was a big, small and medium paintbrush. Looking over the plain white walls I decided the room needed decorating.

For the feature wall I was going to do words that described my life in cursive script as well as a mural of different things that meant something to me. The rest of the walls were going to be covered in bright flicks of paint, fluoro colours overlapping with blacks and blues. For hours I worked away, ignoring the threats and banging of the door as Rome started getting worried. The paint fumes were strong and could probably be smelled down in the kitchen.

It took 12 hours but finally my room was done. With a happy sigh, I whisked open my door and went to go get something to eat bypassing an open mouthed Twinkie. Id figured after 12 hours of only living of jelly beans that it was not the best diet. Faces turned to me with surprise. I had paint all over my face and I was only wearing my least favourite bikini as I didn't have anything else handy. I had paint all over me and through my hair.

"Katelyn please dear god do not tell me you have done something really stupid" groaned Rome. Han was looking at me with an expression of amusement and curiosity. I grabbed a big slab of white chocolate cake and looked around for a seat. Not seeing any I shrugged my shoulders and went to go sit on Han's lap in the armchair, dangling my legs over the side before digging in. "And what the fuck are you wearing now?"

"Bikini. Was painting. And needed. Something I could. Get rid of after" I explained between mouthfuls. Twinkie and Earl looked at Han with what looked like jealousy, the models with looks of envy at me, the random guys with looks of lust, Rome was glaring at anyone who looked at me and Han was looking at me with a smirk on his face, watching me eat.

"Girl how are you not the size of a whale" complained Reiko. "You haven't eaten anything but crap for 4 days and you could still out do all these models with your body. It's not fucking fair!"

With a shit eating grin I looked over to her. "High metabolism and plenty of exercise, if you know what I mean" I said, a suggestive grin on my face. Rome's face went spastic as he got what I was saying. I felt Han chuckle under me and I turned to grin at him.

"Stop encouraging her" cried Han as the guys whistled at me and Reiko smirked watching Rome try and get me to go back upstairs.

"Fine I'll go but first Han tell me where the hose is, I gotta wash off before I have a shower otherwise ill stain my tiles" I said shooting a glare at Rome when he tried to protest. I WAS NOT going to screw up the bathroom tiles because he's brotherly pride was telling him too.

"There's one in the garage." I leaped off his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I ran into the garage and spotted the hose quickly. I heard the sound of jostling feet and knew I had the attention of nearly the whole VIP room. I grabbed the hose and started washing the paint off my body starting with my hair and working down my body.

"Need help their baby" a guy yelled, his comment met with whistles and howls as a couple others agreed.

"No thanks you wouldn't be able to handle a big girl like me with your small equipment" I yelled back, hearing the oohs and aahs as I took his ego down. When I was done, I grabbed the towel and started to strip behind it, wrapping it around my body tightly as I threw the swimmers in the bin. "Oh by the way Han I redecorated" I told him, a grin on my face as he raked my body, the towel not covering much. With that done, I skipped up the stairs and into my room, grabbing a sports bra and sweat pants to throw over my bra and undies before getting dressed and running into the first familiar room I could find. I wasn't going to sleep in my room and get paint fumes poisoning.

An hour later I heard the door open and the light click on. "What are you doing in my bed?" an amused voice asked.

I turned towards him, "Well I certainly was going to sleep in my room and get fume poisoning because that would be a great loss for men everywhere. Who else would drive Rome up the wall and be a smartass?"

Han shook his head before going into his bathroom to take a shower. Satisfied, I snuggled back under the satin sheets that were identical to mine and fell asleep in my half of the massive king size bed. If Han was going to fuck a model tonight he could do it somewhere else because I wasn't moving and my room was locked with the key on a chain around my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up very warm and comfortable. There was a weight on my hip and when I looked down I saw a hand. The warmth on my back was a chest, and the wind on my neck was somebody's breathing. With slowness that could rival a turtle i lifted the arm and slid out from under it, creeping to the door and slipping out. With a small smile I ran down to my room and got dressed for the day in my school uniform and got ready.

It wasn't until I got down the stairs that I remembered that I had no car. "TWINKIE" I hollered up the staircase.

"What da ya want?" he yelled back, probably from his room.

"I need a lift as some considerate sole destroyed my ride."

"K I'll be right down." I heard a thump and then the sound of footsteps.

"Where you just fighting the floor, cause you know it always wins right?" I snickered as I watched him send a scowl at me which just made my grin wider.

"Kit Kat stop taking the piss out of him" said Rome as he passed, making to ruffle my hair. I slapped his hand away.

Finally after Twinkie had finished making himself beautiful as I called it and hot as he put it, we were on our way. School was the same with the guys leaving me alone with their hands but not with their eyes and Twinks staying near me when he could. By now I had gained a reputation for putting boys on their asses no matter who it was. They grab and I react. They had learned this when the schools player came up and tried to get in my pants. I had bruised his pretty face and left my mark forever in the school.

Twinkie was leaning against his car after school as we had different classes last. I ran up to him and gave him a hug before snatching the keys and getting in the driver's seat with an evil grin in place. Twinkie took one look at my face before buckling himself in and grabbing the oh shit handle.

If you asked me I would tell you the drive home was fun. If you asked Twinkie he would get this look in his eye that would tell you everything you needed to know. According to Twinkie, I take the corners too fast and I weave in between cars at an impossible speed into places that car should not fit in. when we got back to the garage he jumped out and kissed the ground, hugging it as best as he would before dropping and refusing to move from "solid, safe, not going to kill me", ground. I just grinned and went to get dressed.

Later that night I came down the stairs only to find Rome, Reiko and Earl had already left for the races leaving me with the option of the man whore with as much emotion as a brick or Twinkie who took one look at me and ran for his car, throwing it into gear and getting out of there. I looked over at Han "looks like your taking me" I grinned at him.

He shrugged and threw me the keys which I snatched out of the air gleefully and ran for the car with him following slowly. "What did you do to Twinks?" he asked his face curious.

"Nothing" I smiled innocently over the car at him. This was answered with a cocked eyebrow. "Fine I drove his car back from school." I rolled my eyes; "I wasn't even going that fast." The only sign that I got that he was listening was the soft hum he produced in answer.

I started the car, relishing in the purr of the engine. I pulled it into reverse and accelerated fast spinning the wheel around to do a 180˚ turn to face the door. When I looked at Han he still had his calm mask on, chewing whatever lolly he had dug up and chewing absentmindedly. I made it my mission then and there to make him show some form of emotion from here to the track.

I tried drifting; swerving, dodging in and out of cars, breaking and accelerating hard and spinning out, nothing seemed to faze him. It was only when I drifted around a car multiple times and winked at the very hot guy in the car after giving him my number that he looked at me with a mildly surprised look on his face. Happy with the results I sped off towards the races ready to kick some Asian butt.

I ended up racing 3 different car racers, overconfident people for pink slips each with a nice car and a shit load of cash and 2 motorbike riders. The end of the night I was on a high having won 20 grand, 3 cars and 2 motorbikes. That was until I looked at all my stuff and couldn't figure out how I was going to get it home. When the group regathered I turned to look at them "who can ride a motorbike here?" I asked. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "You can't be serious….none of you can ride?"

"We drive cars at impossible speeds up spiral ramps, not bikes. What you did, I never want to see again, you were pretty much going sideways on some of those turns and where the hell did you get that bike by the way?" questioned Rome. The only answer I provided was looking over to another very hot Asian guy and winking and blowing him a kiss as he got on his Suzuki GSX-R1000 K7. He waved at me before taking off on one wheel.

"Show off" I heard someone behind me mutter.

"And how the fuck do you know him?" asked Rome.

"I don't, he had a pretty bike and I asked about it, he offered to let me race it and I accepted" I said shrugging my shoulders. Rome looked at me with wide eyes before grabbing the keys to his car and racing off. Han had gone home before with a whore on each arm to fuck so that left Reiko, Twinks, Earl and I with 8 vehicles between us. "Ok you guys all go home with Twinks and drop off your cars, Twinkie you bring them back and they take 2 cars, take them to the garage and you pick them up and bring them back. I'll hide one of the motorbikes because when Reiko comes back for the last car, I'll ride one of the bikes and then you can drive me back for the last bike. Got it? Oh and Twinks get me helmet while you're at it"

All 3 of them looked at me and processed what I had asked them to do before nodding and getting in their respective cars and speeding out. I leant against the middle car and started to spin the key chain around my finger around and round and round.

10 minutes later and I heard the sound of an engine signalling Twinkies return. By now everybody had cleared out of the parking lot leaving me alone to hide one of the bikes. Reiko and Early jumped out and grabbed the keys to the red Ferrari Enzo and the black Lamborghini murcielago. All three cars sped out of the car park leaving me alone with the SSC ultimate aero and the two bikes, the blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and the orange and black Yamaha YZF R1. I hid the Kawasaki underneath the first level ramp and idled the Yamaha as I waited for the guys to return. Finally after 20 minutes they got back. "Do they run well?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Early with a guilty expression.

"Well you guys tested them so give me feedback"

"They are fucking amazing" declared Reiko with a huge grin. I smiled back at her before grabbing the extended helmet and jamming it onto my head, fishtailing as I took off with Reiko behind me in the Aero and Twinks and Earl behind her. I lost Twinks when I start dodging through the traffic. Reiko was slowed but she kept up. Kind of. It took me 5 minutes to get back to the garage and park my bike with my other toys before I took over the driving in the Aero and headed back to the race track, by passing Twinkie on the way. Reiko waved and whooped out the window as we passed. We got back easily, the car gliding like a dream and I jumped on my last bike, the Yamaha and took off out of there like a bat outta hell. This time, I easily lost Reiko, the bike purring and reacting with the slightest twitch of my body.

I got back to the garage a full 3 minutes before Reiko and I was grinning madly. People in the loft turned to look down when I drove into the garage on one wheel. I parked it carefully beside my other bike and covered them up with a sheet to keep the dust off. A couple of people where near my cars, touching and fiddling with them until I slapped their hands away and shooed them off. Nobody was to touch my babies. Reiko finally pulled my last baby into park between the first two and I covered it up with a sheet as well.

"If anybody touches my toys, be it man or woman, I will inflict pain onto you so bad that your eyes will permanently cross. Got it?" I yelled once I got to the loft, looking around at the people. A few mumbled "Yes" and "ok's" where mumbled as everyone looked at me. These people learned fast, it only took one look at Han's bruised jaw for them to learn my threats were not empty. With a nod, I made my way upstairs, ready to retire for the night.

For the next week I didn't allow anybody but Reiko near my toys, growling and glaring at anyone who came within 3 metres of them. They seemed to get I was serious when I knocked one guy out after I came back and found him practically humping my Ferrari, leaving his dirty fingerprints all over it. A couple of his mates had to drag him away and I met Han's eyes as he smirked down at the guy. With a nod at him, I continued on with my cars and bikes, making them perfect for the race on Friday where I was lined up for 5 car races 5 grand each and 3 bike races, 4 grand each as I told my dad to only deposit a grand a week into my account so I could look after myself and not feel like I was using him.

I went to bed that night a happy person. How was I to know that the races where going to change life as I know it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review please. Thank you for all the people who already have.**

**Pictures on my profile**

Friday came with little incident if you don't count the 3 people I knocked out, 2 guys and 1 girl, and the car I smashed in when a guy decided to test mm patience at the races. All 4 incidents Rome had dragged me away kicking and screaming to the amusement of the rest of the group.

The races couldn't come fast enough as I was going to drift my baby Aero to the finish line first. As soon as we got there I was swamped by people wanting to breathe all over it and they didn't back off until I threatened and then proved my point with an asshole who dared to try and get into her. After that I still had many people drooling but it was from a distance so they only slobbered on each other. It took forever but finally my competitor showed up bearing a pocket load of cash and a cocky "I'm a man and can beat you" attitude which was not desirable but allowed me to confirm my win.

"Hey baby if you're lucky I will let you warm my bed tonight" he winked as he got out of the car. What was with me attracting the jerks was there a big sign on my forehead that red I'm desperate.

"The thing is I have standards and the line is here," I gestured to the top of my head. "And you're below here." I rested my hand on the floor. "So take put your tiny dick away, race me and find someone who likes them fucking tiny."

"Why don't we make a deal. I'll give you 30g if you can beat me," (g=grand)

"And…if you beat me by some amazing miracle that proves that girls come at you for something other then the money mummy and daddy give you every night, what do you get?"

"You. For one whole night you have to do anything and everything I want." The overconfident bastard smiled hugely as if he had already won. I looked over at Rome to see an unsure look and that made my mind up for me. Turning back towards him, I slowly walked until I was standing in front of him.

"Make it 40g and you have a deal pin dick." The last comment had the desired effect and he instantly stuck out his hand.

"Deal. I'll have your clothes for your big night out ready." I simply smiled and got into my car.

The race was easy. He drifted ok but I had had many more years training when it came to driving and handling a car and I knew this one inside and out. I got out of my car with a huge smirk on my face, the guy striding towards me.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to find somebody else. I was really looking forward to being with a virgin, something I've never done before."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"A girl with that amount of experience and cockiness is either your lesbian or you're a virgin. Which is it babe?"

I turned around to look at everyone, a sea of hopeful expressions greeting me. I looked until I found the perfect guy who I knew had plenty of experience and was not interested in me so it couldn't hurt the acquaintance relationship we had.

I danced lightly towards him and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him to meet my face as I placed a kiss on his lips tongue and all. He tasted like red clouds and fairy floss and I found myself running my tongue along his mouth distinguishing the flavours. I finally pulled back for air and turned back towards the cocky bastard whose eyebrows where in his hairline.

"I think that answers it" I said cocking one eyebrow. I walked back to my car and heard the laughter as the guy was faced with Twinkie and Rome. I saw him point towards me and then do a couple of gestures then point at Han. Rome was nowhere in sight. I put it off as he was trying to get some skanks to join him tonight and got into my car heading home thinking about the kiss. Ah fuck what had I done.

By the time the rest of the gang where home, I was in bed with all my pillows over my head as well as my blanket. "Kit Kat you up there?" yelled Rome as the sounds of feet coming up the stairs went through the house. I groaned loud enough for him to hear through the door before going back to focussing on anything and everything apart from that kiss. I heard the sound of the door handle being rattled before a sigh and the sounds of feet moving away from my door. It took a while but eventually I managed to think solely on the adjustments I could make in my car as I drifted off the sleep.

For the first time in the history of miracles, I was up before the sun was up needing to get rid of the excess energy that was pumping through my veins. I chucked on a hoody over my sports bra and headed out planning to run to the park and back which was roughly 10 kms, enough to wear me out some. I started on the run letting all my senses absorb the city I had come to know and love. The sound of a second pair of feet made their way to me as I ran. I didn't turn around but I did speed up. It was too early for me to get in a fight especially when I was like the walking dead. I felt more then saw when the person drew level with me matching me stride for stride. I kept going without looking up hoping that they would get the idea and piss off.

My patience lasted all the way to the park, a record for me but even that streak couldn't keep going. I rounded on the person and my jaw dropped. "Han…. What are you doing?"

"Out for a jog." He replied.

"And you just happened to leave the house at after me and you run the same route?" I asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yep"

"Right and I'm going to morph into a pink fucking unicorn in 7 days" I bit sarcastically rolling my eyes. He gave me his signature smirk as he opened a packet of sour worms. "Isn't it a bit early for lollies?"

"Either these or smokes and I'm told these are healthier for my all round health. Apparently smoking kills you."

"Oh really? Like are you serious. Shit until you mentioned that I wasn't sure." I turned around and started running back home at a steady pass, annoyed when Han caught up easily and continued chewing while he kept pace. I tuned him out focussed on my breathing realising I had the fitness level of a sloth.

"When did you learn to drift?" he asked.

"First day I got here, Rome taught me."

Han just nodded and continued chewing. When we got back to the garage I showered and got into a singlet and shorts, making my way to the garage and started tinkering with my Ferrari. I was bent over the hood when I felt something being draped over my back, cascading to the floor. Rome stood there with a glare on his face pointed towards the group of guys gathered on the sofas. I just laughed before tossing the sheet off me and going back to tightening the screws on the engine.

When I straightened up, stretching my arms above my head, I turned to see at least 15 guys lining the walls and sofas. I raised an eyebrow at them before heading into the loft and grabbing a bottle of coke and a cheese and bacon roll before heading back downstairs and into my Lamborghini. It was time to take my baby for a drive and Twinkie had told me the ideal place to test drifting skills.

30 minutes later I was at the top of a mountain looking out at Tokyo spread out below me. Buildings stretched right into the clouds and cars looked like toys. The way up had been full of twists and turns that were ideal for the drifting techniques I had planned but first I was going to watch and relish in the place that was my home. I heard the sound of an engine as it ripped through the peace I had surrounding me. I already knew who it was without looking at them and chose to ignore them pretending not to notice when they seated themselves close enough to touch.

"Beautiful isn't it." I hummed to show I had heard not wanting to hurt the silence anymore. Han seemed to get the idea as he sat and waited for me to talk or just enjoy the view I'm not sure. "Wanna race?" he asked. I turned to look at him, the surprise blatantly obvious. Han never raced unless there was something that benefitted him included.

"I'm not sleeping with you" I said bluntly. He looked taken back but not surprised as if he knew I would say this. He shrugged his acknowledgement and I got up, making my way to my car and starting her up, he followed suit. The race started when a piece of cloth he threw between the cars landed on the ground. While Han had more experience with drifting, I was more connected to mine, feeling it's every move. The turns and corners became tight when we drifted side by side; our cars perfectly aligned allowing both of us to come out of corner after corner. We reached the bottom with a stretch of smooth straight drive that screamed for the NOS and power. As soon as I reached the finish line, I pushed the NOS button and relished in the feel of power underneath me as I rode the NOS out, watching in my rear view mirror as Han followed me. I grinned; he was going to be hard to shake off.

The next two weeks went by in a blur consisting of me either going to school, helping Twinkie, fixing my toys or hanging out with Han as he showed me rare spots of greenery in the concrete jungle. With each day that passed, we got closer and closer, being more alike than we thought. It was on a Saturday morning when we had driven to a place that took weaving and winding through mountains to find. 2 hours later we stopped at a little area completely concealed by hanging vines. Han grabbed my hand and led me through. Inside it were a thousand wild flowers outlined with the grass that poked through. I turned to look at Han, surprise in my eyes as I looked around then back at him. Slowly he leaned forward until our lips met, the kiss gaining in intensity as we kissed feverishly. I felt him harden against me as I grinned, sliding my hand down the front of his shirt and lifting it up as he removed mine. It seemed like frenzy as he ripped my clothes off me and ended up pulling the remaining clothes of his off.

Two years back I had promised I would only have sex with the person I loved and that it would be sweet and slow. This ticked only one of the boxes. I liked him a lot but it wasn't sweet and slow. We weren't making love, we were fucking. He wrapped his dick up before sitting me on him and ramming me down. It was a pleasure beyond belief but it dint feel right, like the whole of Han wasn't there. I didn't stop him when he continued on, always rough and fast.

When it was finished I was exhausted and lay on my back with Han next to me. I played with his fingers as he watched me, a frown on his face. "I've got to get back" he murmured before getting up and getting dressed, lightly pecking my forehead before heading back in the direction of his car. By the time I was dressed and looked out, I only saw my car. Something wasn't right and for some reason I knew my life was about to be destroyed.

**I already have an idea for the next chapter. Trust me when I say it might not come out well but I'm trying =) Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy, I worked long and hard on this one.**

For once in my life, I drove at the speed limit all the way home. Probably didn't count though because if the coppers pulled me over I would be even worse then somebody on crack and drunk to high heaven I was that out of it. Everything in my mind was a muddled mess, full of images and colour, sound and noise. Stuff that gave me a splitting fucking headache.

I amazingly got all the way home without a single accident just in time to see Han drive off. I shot him a confused look as he passed and headed into the garage. There stood the cocky guy from before and he had a huge smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I snapped suddenly angry from being so confused.

"Nothing girl nothing. You never told me you were so weak. Didn't take long now do it?"

I turned around slowly, "What the fuck are you talking bout and don't give me fucking shit."

"No point in getting angry at me girl. You want answers ask the guy who you gave it to." He jumped in his car, waved at me and spun out of the garage. I turned around to look at Earl and Twinkie as they avoided my glare, looking everywhere but me.

"What. Happened" I questioned, burning holes into the tops of their heads. Both looked at each other with terrified looks and scampered up the stairs to hide. I stormed up the stairs and into the VIP room. "Where the fuck has Han gone?" I asked. A few of the models snickered as they looked me up and down and a couple of the guys wolf whistled at me. I turned to them with questioning looks only for their smirks to grow wider.

Reiko looked at me. "He didn't tell you did he" she said, more a statement then a question.

"What is going on?"

She simply looked at me and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry girl I should have seen this coming."

"WHAT?"

"Did you sleep with Han just now?" I nodded my head not seeing how this was connecting. She looked at me for a couple more seconds before exclaiming "How could he do this to someone so innocent!"

I looked at her confused and then around the room, my eyes landing on the guys as they winked, Blondie's words going through my head over and over. Han walked through the door and looked straight at me and that's what it took for everything to click. Han never liked me let alone loved me. I was a bet and Han had won, I had just been a male pride thing, something to fuck, win and then throw away.

Reiko saw something go off in my eyes as I finally clued into why everyone was looking at me. "I'm sorry girl, I didn't know until just then when he came back."

I felt the tears start to swim in my eyes as I approached him, pushing past the moving bodies until I was right in front of him. "Why? Why me? Just answer me this and then you'll never have to see my face again." I refused to let the tears drop and I glared defiantly up into his eyes that held not the slightest shred of regret for what he had done.

"It was a simple bet. I won and you helped me. And as for the why you, you were the only girl to have ever turned him down he showed interest. Don't sweat it, it could have been anyone. No hard feelings yeah?" he replied with an air of indifference, watching as a model sauntered fast us.

"You stupid fucking prick" I whispered so only he could hear. There were no other words that could be put with how angry and cheap I felt right now. I did the only thing that seemed to make sense right now; I drew my fist back and flung my whole weight into it, smashing his nose. "You stupid fucking asshole! I trusted you and you threw it back into my face!" I hit him again in the jaw. "I hope your happy." I mumbled before turning around and running upstairs, throwing clothes into my bags as I packed. Twinkie came up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think he would go through with it I swear. I'm so, so sorry Kat."

I turned towards him and nodded my head, wiping furiously at the tears. "Did Rome know?"

Twinkie shook his head, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I had finished packing the small amount of supplies I had and as I walked past him, I pat his cheek. "I know you are Twinks and I don't blame you. Keep Rome safe for me and the cars and bikes are yours to do with as you please. Please look after them. Tell Rome I love him and I'm sorry. Look after yourself." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and fled, down the stairs and threw my stuff into the Aero. "I'm sorry Rome" I whispered as I wiped at the tears running down my face. I jumped in the car and drove out of there as fast as I could.

As soon as I got out of Tokyo I stopped the car and put my head into my arms, the tears coming fast as I wept for my broken heart, at how I had left the place I considered home, at the first guy I let in after my last heartbreak had shattered my heart and shamed me. For an hour I sat there and wept over all the things I had lost. I was so stupid, how could I have fallen for his charm. He was too good to be true yet I had ignored my head and gone with my heart for the first time.

As I sat there I made a silent vow to myself. Never again would I trust men to hold my heart because they would only crush it. From now on I would never get close to anyone and I would not let anyone in. That way my splintered heart would not break anymore.

I finally wiped away the last of my tears and started up my car, driving anywhere as long as it wasn't here. All through the night and the next day I drove, only stopping for fuel. I stopped and slept for an hour that night before I was up again and driving for another 46 hours. I kept with this pattern for a whole week only when I nearly passed out from hunger. I kept going north hoping to run into another major city.

One and a half weeks later I came across the city Aomori at the tip of Japan. It was no Tokyo. It was smaller for one and less crowded for another but it would do for now. The first thing I did when I got into the city was find an apartment which was surprisingly easy. As soon as that was sorted, I headed out to find a job and where the racers where held.

It was when I was walking that I saw the perfect opportunity. A pub stood before me, fancy for a pub but not much compared to the high rises near it. I walked in and looked around with a grin on my face. It was packed and there looked to be minimal staff, the ones there running around like headless chicken. I took a seat at the bar and gestured for one of the servers. "Any jobs open?" I asked. The girl gave me a wide grin before grabbing my hand and pulling me around the back.

"You're hired. You start…now so get cracking." She gave me a friendly smile and went back to work. I grinned at how well that had worked out before starting to serve people. Within an hour I had everyone sorted and the rest of the servers staring at me with amazement.

"I like her, can we keep her?" asked one of the others who had been introduced as Trix. The others laughed along as I affectionately pat her cheek.

"I think I'm going to like it here" I declared.

"Oi Hiroshima come and meet the new girl" yelled Yen, the girl who had hired me. I turned around to see a very hot Asian come striding towards us. I could feel myself staring at him, most probably with a string of drool. I wasn't the only one, all the other girls watched as the god came towards us. "Hiroshima this is Katelyn. Katelyn meet Hiroshima the last of our little group. He had to go run an errand that's why he wasn't here tonight." I ignored her babbling as I looked into his eyes.

Just because I said I wasn't going to go into anything serious did not mean I couldn't have any fun while I was here. With a sly grin I held out my hand. "Hi." I grinned flirtatiously at him. He met my grin with one of his own. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Next chapter is going to take place 2-3 years later. Pretty much she's going to turn into a bit of a slut to nurse her broken heart; she does not get into anything serious though. Read and review people and the next chapter will be up in no time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 and half years later**

I was up in my room lying on the bed after sending away my latest one night stand when my mobile went off. I lay there listening to it as it rung a couple of times before it rung out then started again. I sat up, looking at the screen without seeing it. Again it stopped and started again. I looked at the caller ID. "Ah fuck." I groaned as I picked up the phone and pressed the call. "Hi daddy" I chirped, trying to sound more awake then I was.

"Hello hun, How are you?"

"Good daddy and you?"

"Good. How's Rome?"

"Uh…he's good. So what's up?"

"Well your mother and I have decided to come visit you. We haven't heard from you since you told us you were staying in Japan 2 years ago with Rome."

"When?" I whispered. I was in the shit now. The only reason they had agreed to let her stay in Japan was because she had promised to stay with Rome. Of course she had been lying because she had been in Aomori when she had rung them to inform them but she was not going to tell them that in case they decided to come and live with her.

"2 weeks from now. Hang on your mother wants to talk to you." I heard the sound of the phone being handed to someone before my mother's sweet voice was heard.

"Hi sweeties how are you? How's Roman? How is Tokyo?"

I sat there processing all of the questions before answering. "I'm good, Rome is good as fair as I know." The next question I was going to have to lie through my teeth. "I love Tokyo; it's so big and there is always something happening. So I heard you and dad were visiting us. How exciting."

"Yes daddy and I just can't wait. Oh sorry Katelyn we have to go. I'll talk to you closer to the day. Love you." I got in a quick goodbye before the phone went dead. Looks like I was going to back to the place I swore I never would. With a groan, I started to pack my gear and load it into the car. This was going to be ever so fun.

I had two weeks to get back to Tokyo and it had taken me 1 and a half to get to Aomori so I calculated that I pretty much had to do the same thing if I was to get back in time and be accustomed before they got there. As soon as they left though, I was gone. I had a life in Aomori now, I was respected and widely known for being able to take on anyone on and off the track. It hadn't taken me long to be the DK of Aomori, 3 months had me the title. I had fucked Hiroshima 2 nights after I had met him and we had kept it at that, a sexual relationship, no more. He wasn't the only one though, I had plenty of guys I had rooted then booted and I even had one guy ask me to be his girlfriend. All these thoughts were running through my mind as I drove back to Tokyo.

I caught the first glimpse of Tokyo on the 10th day of the journey, the setting sun illuminating the concrete jungle. My heart sped up as I thought about what I was walking into and I felt like turning around and disappearing again but there was one thing I was not and that was a coward. I may feel like running away with my tail between my legs but I was not weak and I would go through with it. I would be here for 2 weeks max and then no matter what I was outta here.

I entered the city 3 hours later, the night cloaking me and the car in blackness till then disappeared as I drove into the heart of the city, twisting and turning through the bends. I remembered the way to the garage perfectly even though I had only been there for 3 months. i didn't know whether to be proud of my memory or angry that it had left such a big dent in my life.

I turned the last corner and was faced with an exact replica of the building I had left behind. Reaching my hand up, I clasped the automatic door opener, something that I had never been able to let go either because of it's heritage or the pretty blue light that encased the buttons when clicked. No matter how many times I pressed it I was fascinated with the blue light that came and, not paying attention to the door as it lifted and opened. I guess you could say I had a fascination with shiny objects.

I slowly glided down the ramp and into the garage, parking my car in a space that would make for easy getting away if the going got too tough. I stepped out of the car, adjusting my plaid mini skirt and front tied crop top that showed my tan stomache and long legs ending in strappy stilletos. My shoes clacked noisily through the empty garage and I was starting to think no one had heard me or my car when noise from the loft balcony was heard. The wolf whistling started loud and clear and I looked up at the guys as they practically drooled. "I don't fucking believe it. Is that you Kat?" asked a familiar voice as they came down the stairs.

"Yea Twinks it's me." I replied softly. I still felt guilty with what I had loaded onto him the day I left but I had to. Twinkie launched himself down the rest of the stairs before running and grabbing me, twirling me round in circles as he hugged me laughing.

"Wait until the others see you. We all thought you weren't coming back." I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't staying. Yea I was a stone cold hearted bitch but Twinkie was nothing but sweet to me.

"Listen where's Roman?"

"VIP room, cmon I'll show you." Twinkie grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, fending off the guys as they tried to touch me. With what I was wearing I didn't blame them. I never had the chance to change into anything else after racers between screwing the guy and rushing back here. He led me through a door and into a room of models and rich guys associated with HIM. "YO Rome look who's here." Yelled Twinks causing the whole room to pause and look at me. Much to my displeasure Rome wasn't the only familiar face I saw, good thing was he wasn't here. The crew as well as a blonde American got up and made their way to me, Rome gesturing for us to go back to the garage.

"Hey guys." I said as we stood beside the wall.

"Where the fuck have you been." Growled Rome as he looked me over, checking for any injuries.

"You know here and there." I shrugged. "So whats been happening?"

"We had to rescue Blondie from the wraith of DK after he poked him too many times."

I looked him over before giving him the nod of approval. "Kat" I said as I extended my hand towards him.

"Sean" he replied as he shook my outstretched hand, holding it a little longer then necessary, a detail that didn't seem to escape Rome's attention.

"So where's the man whore?" I asked just before he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What the fuck are you guys doing down here with here. You know I have a strict no one but the crew policy going on ever since the theft" Han cried as he made his way down the stairs and over to us. "No matter how hot they are." He looked me over slowly, something I was used to but with him doing it I suddenly felt cheap again. Rome cleared his throat loudly as everyone but Blondie took a step back, awaiting the explosion

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked him.

"You look sorta familiar but I can't seem to name the face." He replied cockily, a smirk on his face. It was obvious he still saw himself as king shit.

"No you wouldn't as you never got to know me. You just screwed me over, literally." I snarled. His whole face lost its composure as he took a closer look at me, shock and surprise warring it out before the calm mask slid back into place.

"I remember."

"I suppose this is the time I should feel flattered that you remember me if I was who I used to be but I've changed so that's not going to happen dipshit."

Blondie was looking between us, probably trying to figure out what was happening. "Now if you excuse me, Blondie and I are going to get piss wasted, dance for hours and then go to his room. So don't mind us." I grabbed Sean's hand and led him up the stairs him willingly following behind. Just before I got out of ear range I heard four words come out of Rome's mouth that seemed to be dipped in poison directed at Han.

"What. Have. You. Done?"

I never heard the rest because by then we were at the bar, surrounded by writhing bodies as I started drinking fluoro coloured drinks and Sean drank beer watching as I downed one after the other trying to drown out the painful memories. As soon as they were a distant memory, I grabbed Sean's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor before I began dancing wildly much to the pleasure of all the men. I was handed drink after drink through the night and after my tenth shot of what tasted like whisky, the rest of the night was blacked out of my memory.


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned loudly as the headache that came with waking up arrived. I never got physically sick anymore, my body being used to the mornings of waking up hung over but the headache still came first thing and the only thing that could stop the pounding was to have a _very _cold shower. I cautiously turned over to see who I had slept with, surprised to find some random instead of Blondie. I quietly got out of the bed, grabbed my gear and slammed the door closed behind me knowing the message of GET OUT was displayed. It was still reasonably early so I made as much noise as possible. If I had to get up then everyone was going to.

I changed into a pair of denim short shorts and a tight singlet that stopped just above my belly button, showing the smooth expanse of tanned and toned skin. I had let my hair grow to my waist, barely brushing my bum so I plaited it into two plaits on either side of my head. When I was satisfied with my look I walked out into the familiar corridor filled with sleepy people. Eyes snapped up to meet mine as I danced my way through the departing crowd and down the stairs.

"Why the fucks are you so awake and happy at," she peered at the clock through sleep ridden eyes. "7 O'CLOCK! Are you normal!" she yelled. I grinned at her as I ran and gave her a hug.

"Cmon babe it's not that early." I chirped. I was always in a good mood after a shower and a good night. Rome's tired form dragged itself into the kitchen and I launched myself into his arms.

"Good morning sunshine!" I exclaimed, full of energy. "Do we still have Fruit Loops?"

"We didn't but I have some here." Replied a voice. I slowly turned around to see Han leaning against the wall with his signature cocky smirk.

"You know what, I'm going to go get Twinkie and go eat out, catch up on some shit and get away for a bit." I aimed a purposeful glare at Han before peaking Rome's check and running up the stairs three at a time. "Twinkie, Twinkie, Twinkie…Sean?" I sang, the last bit unsure when I saw Sean sleeping in Twinks bed and no Twinkie in sight. I felt somebody behind me and turned around to see Twinkie standing just on the outside of the door. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked a huge grin on my face. Twinks gave me a quizzical look before I shot a pointed look at Sean's seemingly naked figure and the back at him.

"Oh fuck no it's not what you think. Ah fuck Sean GET UP! He usually sleeps on floor but last night he came in muttering something about a girl that disappeared and I ended up crashing on the floor when he collapsed on my bed."

I cocked one eyebrow before shrugging. Either way I didn't care because if they were butt buddies I would have 2 gay best friends but if Sean especially was straight well then that was just a plus. I grinned and threw myself onto Sean's exposed back. "WAKEY WAKEY MR. THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING AND YOU HAVE A VERY SEXY GIRL ON YOUR BACK BEGGING FOR YOUR ATTENTION" I yelled into his ear as he flinched and turned over, grabbing my hips and opening his eyes. I wiggled slightly on the bulge I could feel and was happy with the response as I felt it thicken and lengthen, standing up straight like a soldier.

"Mm I could get used to this." He groaned as I rotated my hips against his pulsing dick.

"It's time to get up" I murmured against his ear as I took the lobe into my mouth and sucked, rotating my hips the whole time.

"WAIT UNTIL I LEAVE!" Twinkie cried as he came out of the closet and saw Sean and I pretty much fucking on the bed. I shot a grin his way before slowly making my way down his stomach, kissing and sucking the exposed bits until I got to the bit the sheet covered. I grinned as I peeked under the sheet to see him naked and his dick exposed. I made my way until my mouth was beside his member and I slowly licked my way up it, taking the head into my mouth, sucking and humming a show tune as I bobbed my head up and down. I felt him start to tense and I removed my mouth and started with my hand. I didn't mind giving blowjobs but I refused to swallow. I saw him spurt out and satisfied I got up and walked out the door, my job done.

I was just walking down the stairs when Sean came barrelling down the hallway towards me, a sly smile on his face. I shrieked and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I had just reached the bottom when I collided with someone's hard chest and I jumped into their arms, still not facing them. I felt the arms twist around my body, one hooked under my thighs holding me upright and the other on my lower back to make sure it didn't go backwards. Sean stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the floor guiltily.

"Hey man" Sean said, looking straight at the person. I slowly turned around to look at the person. Ah fuck this was not good.

"Put me down now please" I said, restraining myself from wiggling like I wanted to. He cocked his head to the side studying my face before he looked again at Sean's guilty face. His face went from amused to annoy in seconds before he placed me on my feet and stalked off to his car, leaving in a squeal of tires and smoke. I shot Sean a questioning look before leaping onto his back. "Giddup steed!" I yelled. He neighed before running to the kitchen.

We entered in fits of laughter, me still on his back as he tossed his head and tried to imitate a horse between bursts of chuckles. He kind of pranced around for a bit before we noticed we had company. Sitting in the kitchen with a very displeased look on his face was Rome with a smirking Reiko beside him. I jumped off Sean, rubbed his hair and went to go say hello to the others.

"Morning Romeo, why the long face?" I kissed his cheek and made a bowl of fruit loops.

"Morning Kit Kat. Where did Han go in such a rush and why did he leave without telling anyone?"

"I dunno" I replied, rolling my eyes. I didn't stalk Han so how the hell should I know?

"What's the plan for today then?"

I looked over to Sean who shrugged his shoulders helpfully. "Well…. Sean, Twinks and I were going to White Water World!"

"We are" questioned Twinkie.

"Yes we are" I said through gritted teeth, glaring at him when Rome turned to look at him with his back turned towards me. "Remember?"

"Oh right. Is it that day already? Jeez time flies when you don't concentrate on what you have been assigned to do."

"Why don't we make it a group trip, get away for a couple of days huh?" asked Rome, eyeing us suspiciously. I kept my face devoid of all emotion and simply shrugged like I didn't care. What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

It took Rome 2 hours to rally everyone up and for everyone to pack. This involved lots of yelling, screaming and hitting as people fought over what they were going to bring. I was ready first having only pack 2 bikini's, 3 pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, thongs and flats, underwear and bras,3 singlets and a dressy shirt for when we went out. Everyone else looked like they were packing for a month.

"Nuh uh no way, small bags only" I declared after they had all lined up in front of me with a huge suitcase. Grumbling followed as people filed off, Han still MIA in his room. People started to drift out of their rooms again, this time with acceptable looking bags and I nodded my approval at each one before they went down the stairs. Han was the only one left so I sent Twinks to go get him while I threw my bag in Sean's car and got on my bike, jamming the helmet onto my head before revving it impatiently. "Cmon, cmon, cmon" I muttered over and over in my head before I saw Twinks run down the stairs and into his car. I turned to look at the landing to see a seething Han stomp down and into his own car, slamming the door shut and revving his engine. I raised an eyebrow before leading the way.

We drove in a line on crowded roads and in 2 lines with me at the front middle on the deserted roads. I could feel the eyes of someone burning into my helmet as I hunched forward. Twinkie and Rome had taken the two spots on either side of me, a car length behind. Then it was Han and Earl and Reiko and Sean. I glanced back to see Sean try and overtake Han as he swerved and blocked him. I grinned and turned back to the road, speeding up. Obviously the boys had too much ego running through them. I knew Han had fucked two models last night and I had jacked off Sean this morning so it was beyond me how they could still be butting heads.

We stopped at the Paradise Park hotel, located 5 minutes away from the awesome theme park. Each person got a room to themselves unless they wanted to share. Twinks and Earl doubled up instantly, taking the biggest room. I had Rome and Han on either side of me with the twins between Rome and Reiko and for some stupid unknown reason, Sean beside Han. What was with these two and fighting like two bulls near a cow in heat? I frowned before changing into my bikini and throwing a pair of shorts over it before leaving my room, locking it and walked along the row of doors, banging on them as I passed. Before leaning against the wall dividing Han's and Sean's doors.

3 minutes later, dors started to open and people emerged with excited smiles. "Why the fuck do I bother when I have to compete with that!" groaned Reiko as soon as she spotted me, gesturing her hand up and down. Twinks and Earl nodded in agreement. "Close your mouth's boys."

I smiled at them before I turned to Rome who was beating his head against the wall, something he seemed to be doing a lot lightly. "Uh Rome you can't spare the few brain cells you still have available so STOP! What's wrong?"

He simply looked at me then groaned again as Sean came out and his jaw dropped. "How. The. Fuck. Am. I. going. To keep them off you. Go change and get ugly so my job is easier."

I grinned at him before grinning up at Sean. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me down the stairs after the others. I looked up to see a smirk on Han's face as he followed. "Shut up or lose your nuts. I swear to go and Sean put me down NOW!" I yelled, laughing when he began to spin around. I saw something flash in Han's eyes but it was gone before I could make it out.

Apparently I wasn't allowed to ride my motorbike and Sean's car was a big no no so I was thrown into Han's car after Rome 'car became conveniently full. I glared at them before hopping into the RX7 and braving myself for what was sure to be an extremely uncomfortable ride.


	11. Chapter 11

**To R Unworldly yea I was rushing a bit because it was 2am in the morning and I wanted to get it up, half asleep and I don't want to bore the audience with crap so I just skipped the boring parts and got to the interesting/ half reasonable parts sorry if you were confused.**

**Oh fuck what now?**

The scenery was feeling the wraith of my glare as we passed it and then stopped AGAIN. The five minute ride had so far taken 20 minutes because of the snail traffic. It was soooo boring because captain brick didn't say anything just switched between looking out the window and driving an inch every five minutes.

"Oh for fucks sake there has to be a better way to do this!" I exclaimed as we moved a millimetre and then bad to slam the breaks on again. "I could crawl faster than this."

Han just looked at me with his amused smirk. "Well go on start walking" he replied. He knew I wouldn't do it any other time but I felt my blood boil when he doubted me now. The mix between traffic and him was too much for one to handle. I smiled at him before opening the door, reaching into the glove box and retrieving provisions and I started to walk with a smug smile on my face. Well it was on my face until I felt someone pick me up, throw me over their shoulder and place me back in the car. Han came back around the front and got in, locking the doors behind him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered my voice low and deadly.

"Meeting up with the others. Can't have you wandering the streets alone now can we?"

"Fine. Where's my phone?" he produced it out of the back seat and handed it to me. I started to text quickly.

_Where are you guys? _I sent.

_3 cars in front of you I think. Why? _Sean sent back.

_Come and get me. We are walking before I rip off Han's head!_

_Uh I'll see hold on…_

Literally 2 minutes later Han's phone rang. I looked suspiciously at it and then at him as he picked up.

"What's up?"

I heard a muffled response on the other end.

"Yea why?"

Another response.

"Ok" he growled looking over at me phone to his ear with an exasperated look on his face. The person on the other end of the line hung up because Han lowered his phone. "You are going to get me killed by your brother you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not my problem amigo now let me out."

"Nope."

"Urgh why do you insist on keeping me here. I am fine on my own. Besides Sean will come and get me. I'm 19 now so I don't need you to fucking tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Tough." He replied simply.

I slammed my hands against the front of the car. "Let me out of the fucking car right fucking now!" I yelled. A hand tapping against the window had me whirling around to come face to face with Sean through the glass.

"Han it's ok I can take her from here." He said once Han had opened to the window. I took the opportunity to grab onto the sill and haul myself out within 5 seconds. Both boys looked at me with surprise as I picked up the bag of peanut M&M's and started to head along the line of cars with Sean's hand entwined with mine. I don't know why I did it. I didn't really like Sean, in fact, I only thought of him as a friend with benefits type of guy and he knew that. I liked Han a bit with his bad boy exterior and his indifference. The way he didn't fall over his feet for me and how he didn't care if I was offended with the things he said, he just said them.

"Oh for fucks sake Sean what are you doing with my baby sister and Han why the fuck have you parked your car over there?" yelled Rome through his window as he [parked his car on the side of the road with Han's and gestured for everyone to pile out. I raised our entwined hands to eye level before wrapping my arms around Sean's neck and kissing him deeply.

"Sorry bro but I'm a big girl now and I do what I want." I aimed the last bit at Han as his emotionless mask was slammed onto his face, his only betrayal the way his eyes seemed to be burning inside of his head. Rome looked at me and then at Sean who seemed to wither under his glare. As much as I reckon Sean would be a good boyfriend, he wasn't the guy for me; he cowered too much for my liking with all the people I hang out with. He needed someone soft and in need of protection whereas I was hard and could take care of myself. I needed someone not afraid to fight for my honour but backed off when I told him too and Sean was the opposite. Right now I was just stirring shit up.

I smiled sweetly at Rome before hauling Sean's ass to the theme park where yummy men were going to be walking around shirtless making this whole trip worthwhile.

The walk was spent with a typical emotionless Han, Rome who shot daggers at the back of Sean's head whenever he thought I wasn't looking, Sean and I walking hand in hand and the rest of them walking behind us, trying to stay out of the drama probably. After half an hour of this you got sick of it, the only highlight to the walk being that we were going faster than all the cars. A couple of boys had whistled at me as we passed but Rome had shot them one look and they had retreated behind closed windows. The girls just sat in their cars giggling and pointing at the boys, Sean and Han especially. A wave of jealousy hit me like a tonne of bricks when one of them was brave enough to come running after our retreating forms and to hand Han a piece of paper. The last 10 minutes were spent in stony silence.

We got to the amusement park and I instantly sussed out the best rides and which ride to go on first. Next door to my immense pleasure was Disneyland.

"Tomorrow we are going there" I declared, pointing to it. Reiko and Twinks high fived each other while Earl just smiled gleefully. Rome looked stressed out, Han with his brick face and Sean with a smile that showed his amusement at my inner child.

As soon as we entered the actual ride area, I went ballistic. Sean was trying to keep up with all the rides I wanted to go on but halfway through he stopped, throwing up everywhere after eating too much fairy floss and going too fast. Rome offered to stay with him and Earl, Twinks and Reiko had disappeared long ago with the instructions to meet at the entrance at closing time so that left Han.

"Well you guys go have fun, things to do, rides to enjoy and all that shit." I said, inching away from them.

"Nuh uh, if you are going on rides you have to be with someone and since I'm looking after this idiot it leaves Han. Take it or leave it."

"But Rooome h-."

"You can always stay here?" he offered, knowing I would refuse and go with Han for the soul fact of not missing out on all the fun. I turned around and trudged away, knowing he would follow me with his amused fucking smirk firmly in place as he smiled at girls that passed.

"I don't give a fuck what you want to do... I am going on rides I want and you can go fuck some girl where Rome can't see my missing babysitter." I stalked off, blending with the crowd as best as I could in my efforts to lose him. I stopped and spun a full circle with a smile on my face, yes he was gone, and now the fun could really begin.

I had barely taken a step when a breathe blew across my ear, "not that easy to lose princess. Try again" whispered Han, his mouth dangerously close to my ear. I refrained from shivering as I stood stock still hoping against hope he would kiss me or remove himself from my shoulder, his hand on my waist.

After standing there for 5 minutes I made the decision, pulling my body from his, and moved towards the big slide needing to cool off. I felt more then heard as he followed me smugly.

I was 5 people away from the entrance to the slide when Han stripped his shirt off for the first time today. I was glancing around and my gaze drifted over him before flicking hurriedly back. My face went into one of surprise, mouth probably hanging open with drool as I took in the delightful 8 pack that seemed to make his already perfect features amazing.

"Princess your drooling" snickered Han the lust I was feeling instantly vanishing with the show of cocky Han, of his over confident, over demanding, nasty Han.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was staring at the guy behind you" I lied smoothly. There was a hot guy behind him but he was nothing compared to the god standing behind me known as Han.

A look of irritation flashed across his face before being smoothed out somewhat painfully. He pushed me forward slightly urging me to turn around towards the now clear opening which the guy was indicating I sit in. I obliged willingly only to feel a pair of legs press against mine as I was encompassed with warmth from a new body. His legs were placed on either die of mine and his hands were placed lightly on my hips as the guy gave the signal for us to go, letting myself slide forward.

The whole ride that was supposed to comfort me, cool me down, give me some air to breath and think ended with me trying to wiggle out of his grasp and him moving Hans hands to wrap around my waist causing me to stop moving and go stiff, trying not to let on how much I enjoyed being in his arms. The ride ended with a dip that we rocketed to and flung up and out into the pool below. I had a small window of opportunity to escape then, a minute at the most as I ducked under the water and made my way through the bodies, swimming through and around legs. By the time I popped up I was at the side of the pool and he was nowhere in sight.

I had sat there for an extra five minutes making sure before spotting Reiko alone and making my way to her. "Oh thank fuck you're here. Han's acting like a guard dog as he thinks my brother will kill him."

She gave me an odd look, "What?"

"Han won't leave me alone because he thinks my brother will kill me if he does."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" she questioned, a knowing look on her face.

"That's the only reason, why would he willingly follow me around instead of going after the hundreds of women trying to get his attention. For fucks sake one girl stripped and he didn't bat an eyelid!"

"Ever think he cares about you?"

"Why would he like me? He used me remember?

"Right now look around. All these girls want him and they don't hide it, throwing themselves at him. You on the other hand prefer the likes of Sean which he can't stand. Yeah he rooted you and booted you before but your hot girl and you don't show any interest in him, brushing off. It started off as a game to see if he could get you but it seems the game has changed. Just be careful girl, don't do anything you will regret later, don't hurt Sean, he's a good kid." Reiko finished her piece of advice and looked at me pointedly seconds before I felt someone standing behind me. I scoffed mentally at the idea of Sean being a kid, everyone but Twinks at least 4 years older than me.

"Was that necessary?" Han questioned angrily his glorious body still dripping water.

No way in fuck did he like me and I didn't like him, we fought constantly, knocking heads. There was no feelings, or where there?

**Review please**


	12. Chapter 12

**The truth comes to the surface**

As soon as we got to the hotel room I grabbed Sean's hand and went to my room, ignoring the disapproving look from Rome and the weird look from Han. It wasn't until I had straddled him in nothing but a bikini that something seemed to go on in his head because he moved me off him and sat on the end of the bed.

"Is this going anywhere or am I just I quick fuck?" he asked.

"What do you mean? What brought this up?"

"I mean am I anything more than a fuck buddy to you? Is there ever going to be an us?"

"Sean you are my friend but no there will never be an us. Han made sure of that 2 years ago."

He looked at me questioningly, "What did he do?"

"He used me as nothing but another notch on his bedpost. I was nothing but a quick fuck to him. I haven't ever trusted another guy in a relationship since."

"Have you tried?"

"No, I gave my heart away and they still hold it even if they don't realise it. I just hope they don't break it more than they already have." I felt a few tears gather in my eyes at the betrayal of that day.

"You love him don't you?" it came out more a statement than a question.

"Yeah more than I should and more than he will ever know. Listen to me, I sound like one of those girls you see on TV where the worst thing that can happen is they break a nail" I giggled. "Hey you up for going to a club?"

"Uh sure let me get dressed, you should to otherwise ill be beating the guys off with a stick ad that's just no fun" grinned Sean. He may not be my boyfriend material but I had a feeling he was going to be one of my best friends, next to Twinkie of course.

I bounded up and to my bags before I remembered I had nothing to wear for a night of clubbing so dressed in only a bra and a pair of boy shorts I made my way to Reiko's room, wolf whistles following me. When I looked behind me I saw a bunch of guys looking at me with Han, Twinkie and Earl in the doorway, Han leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face making a show of moving his eyes up my body.

Reiko answered quickly enough. "What the fuck do you want and why are you prancing your perfect body around here?" she growled playfully as she made her way back to her HUGE suitcase and pulled out 5 dresses varying in length as well as a stack of heels.

"I have nothing to wear" I pouted. She got the hint and started sorting through Mount Everest finally pulling out what must have been the shortest dress I have ever seen and that's saying something. "Uh uh if I wanted to wear a shirt I would have used the one in my room."

"Stop being such a boy and put it on with these." She threw a pair of strappy black sparkly heels at me that matched the backless, low cut top that just covered my ass and a centimetre of thigh. Getting the fucking dress on was a mission and a half but when it was on with the heels, which I found out after wrestling the dress on were supposed to go on first to avoid having to lift the dress onto my hips just to put them on. Spaghetti straps barely held it on and the back was bare until my waist, not leaving much to the imagination. Reiko curled my air into loose ringlets that cascaded down my back. Completing the look was a necklace that hung halfway down my stomach with a knot and stars hanging from it and hoop earrings paired with some eyeliner and lip gloss and I was ready. "Fuck this I'm going in the nude, at least than guys will look at me too instead of just the hot friend next to me" complained Reiko as she took me in when I came out of the bathroom.

"Don't worry you look great, the guys will definitely look at you" I said, taking in the purple mini with knee high black leather boots and hoop earrings, her hair straightened as straight as a pin.

"With those mile fucking long legs, smoking hot body and hot face girl, every guy in the club will be trying to grab you attention, especially in those heels and dress that show the package and emphasize the freakish length of those legs. By the way how the fuck is your skin tone so perfect?"

I shrugged before stuffing my phone, some cash and ID down my bra. I had a feeling I was going to be dead pissed by the end of the night and probably be riding someone. We looped arms before stepping into the hallway to see the boys leaning against the staircase glance our way and then whip their eyes back.

"No way in fuck are you going out in that!" screamed Rome already making his way towards us, probably thinking of sticking me in a nun gown. I dodged him and ran down the stairs, grabbing my bike keys on the way down.

"I am and you are not going to stop me. Does anybody else have any objections to my attire?"

Twinkie raised his hand, me my eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I just got a boner" he declared to which the other guys agreed in their own ways. Rome looked at him and stormed down after me. Before he could reach me though I had started the bike and was revving it.

"I have my phone on me, I am going to get piss drunk and laid. Anybody interrupt with anything short of a death and I will kill you!" I threatened before taking off with Han's and Rome's car behind me, everybody in Rome's and Han just being a stuck up ass and probably getting ready to bring his lay back to his room. My hair whipped and snapped in the breeze as I sped towards the bright lights that symbolized a party.

5 minutes. That was all it took for me to get there and skip the cue and get straight into the club with the rest of them fanning out in search of different things. My goal was the bar where I ordered the first of many shots and brightly coloured drinks mixed. I surveyed the room carefully before locking onto a very fit looking guy who was looking at me with a cocky grin on his face as he ran his eyes over me. I slowly crossed my legs, my dress riding up my thigh as I did so. The guys he was with started patting him on the back and jostling each other. My eyes fell of him however when I saw Han looking at me, grinding with a skank on the dance floor. His eyes showed disapproval as he looked over at the guys still drooling over me. Fuck it, I came here to get drunk and laid and that was what I was going to do.

10 minutes later and at least that many glasses of brightly coloured liquid and I were tipsy enough to start dancing on the dance floor with a guy, grinding against him. He had his hands placed on my hips as he followed my movements with his own carefully. I grinned over at Sean who had a couple of girls sitting on his lap as he made out with them in turn, his answering grin blinding as he winked at me and went back to doing whatever he was doing with them. Somebody placed another glass of bright coloured liquid into my hand and I nodded my head appreciably at them before sculling it in a couple of gulps. Man dancing made me thirsty.

The dancing continued for god knows how long and the drinks kept appearing moments after I had finished. I could feel myself lose any co-ordination I may have possessed after my tenth drink. By this point the person I was grinding with was pretty much holding me as we danced by the hips. I hung out with the same group all night, laughing and dancing until the early hours of the morning with all of them.

"Fancy giving me a suck sweet pea?" asked one of them who was looking at me with a wide grin on his face. I simply looked at him blankly for a bit. He grabbed onto my arm and started dragging me away from the rest of the group.

"Ow let me go now." I slurred, not sounding half as intimidating as I wanted to.

"I don't think I wanna do that sweet pea cause you see I'm as horny as fuck because of you and you are going to fix it whether you like it or not." He demanded. He hadn't had much to drink so while I was a mumbling, stumbling mess he was stable and strong.

He pulled me into the toilets and down onto the floor, managing to unzip his pants before a fist collided with his face. "I cannot fucking believe it." Muttered a familiar voice as the owner of the fist picked me up bridal style and headed back into the pulsing club still full of people even with the time being some ungodly hour.

"Do….know you?" I slurred, trying to move my tongue correctly but failing. The person looked down at me, his face familiar but no name coming to mind.

"Yep and your brother is going to shit it when he sees you" came the mumbled reply as he scanned the crowd.

"Can you go get me ice cream?"

He looked down at me, "What the fuck have you drunk tonight" he asked me as he gave up looking for the unknown and took me into the car park and over to a very shiny car.

"Preeeeeeeeetty. Can I drive?"

"No way in fuck" he replied.

We were driving along when suddenly I screamed, "STOP!" to which he slammed on the brakes.

"What!"

I stumbled out of the car and into the grocery store heading straight to the ice cream aisle where I found the cookie and cream ice cream. I grabbed a 2 litre bucket and headed to the cash register.

"Miss are you ok?" asked a distant voice coming from a head that was fat one minute than as straight as a twig. I looked at her with a freaked out expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed as I grabbed my precious ice cream and backed up, my back hitting the register behind me.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" replied the voice as she made to grab my precious from my arms. I screamed and made a run for it, heading into the world of the tilting aisles with her on my heels. I ducked and swerved the colourful shapes as they aimed for me, ducking and weaving until I was behind the guy who brought me here involuntarily.

"Kat what the fuck have you gotten into yourself?"

"Do you know her" asked the alien women.

"Yeah. What did she do?"

"Can you please get her out of here? I'm not paid enough to put up with this shit. Look just take the ice cream and get her out."

He nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me out, muttering about having to be a babysitter. We got home without incident, Han's usual expression replaced with one of pain as I licked away at the ice cream, not having a spoon and being very hungry. I didn't manage to get much in my mouth but I got plenty on my chin and nose. We parked in the hotel parking lot and quickly discovered I couldn't walk with being so drunk, something I denied profusely even when he had to pick me up. I kept the bucket in my hands as I licked furiously, glaring suspiciously at him as he looked at me and my ice cream, probably plotting ways to take it.

"Where's your key?" he asked as he set me against the wall beside what seemed to be my door. I shrugged, never taking my eyes off his as I continued licking. "You can't be fucking serious? And Rome of course is the only one who can get a spare!"

I looked up at him and watched as he unlocked the door next to mine and lifted me up and placed me on counter top, handing me a spoon. I looked at it questionably before using it to scoop the ice cream more effectively. He nodded at me before disappearing into the hallway. It wasn't until I had finished half the tub that he came back with an oversize shirt and a damp cloth.

First he stripped the dress of me, making me lift my hands in the air like I was a kid again and for some reason this made me giggle uncontrollably specially when I looked down at the logo and finally red what it said, 'I'm not with the drunk dude'.

Next was my face as he wrestled the ice cream out of my hands and put it in the freezer. I got up while he was rinsing the cloth and got it back out, sitting down and continuing eating. He turned around and ran towards me as soon as he saw what I was doing; grabbing the ice cream from my hands and putting it back into the freezer. "Don't touch" he growled, face inches from mine as I got shakily to my feet between his arms that were braced against the fridge door.

"Or what?"

"You'll sleep on the couch" he threatened. I mock gasped before looking into his eyes, tilting my head to the side.

"You wouldn't."

He started to reply but I cut him off with an open mouthed kiss. That was when I got my answer. Yep I still loved definitely loved him I decided as he picked me up and carried me to his room, our lips locked the whole time. I think I killed the mood a bit when as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. It might have.


	13. Chapter 13

**School has been very hectic lately so I haven't had much time to myself. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

I woke to the sound of a fist banging against the door of the room. A body beside me shuffled around a bit before tightening the arm wrapped around me so I was flush against them. I remembered flashes of last when I felt their little friend pushed up against my ass as I wiggled against them trying to get out. The little friend grew quickly and was soon a rather big friend pressed against me. It wasn't until I felt them unconsciously thrust against me as I moved around that the memories came back full force, the energy to get out doubling as I kicked away at the person and hit the floor running in nothing but my bra and boy shorts.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!" I groaned to myself as I opened my door and slammed into none other than Sean.

"Whoa do I want to know?" he exclaimed after running his eyes up my mostly naked body, hands still placed on my hips.

"Nope, I'm not even sure I want to remember it all. Trust me when I say I'd rather the memories stop at when I went mental at the grocery store when I got the ice….. Oh fuck I'll be right back, cover for me!" I yelled suddenly as I remembered my oh so yummy ice cream still in his freezer. Han stood in the doorway of the room with a smirk on his face as I made a mad dash towards the kitchen, retrieved my ice cream and darted out of room again, grabbing Sean's hand on the way past.

"What's that?"

"Look spastic. It is only one of the yummiest things on this planet and it is going to be my breakfast. You might want to get everyone up because in an hour we are leaving for Disneyworld and I don't want to be at the back of a huge line." I said before slamming my room's door on him and rushing towards the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and making my way to the lounge room which held a 72" plasma TV. "Show me some magic Mr TV, don't let me down!" I told the TV as I pressed the on button. I cheered loudly when the first program that was on was SpongeBob Squarepants.

2 hours later and I could just make the sounds of grumbling coming from near my door. I had watched nearly 12 episodes of SpongeBob and had finished eating my ice-cream. Insistant knocking on my door alerted me to the time with which I grinned.

"Calm down I'll be out in a bit girlies." I ran quickly to my room where I grabbed a black bikini with matching bottoms, the sides of the bottoms and the connection between the bikini a gold ring with the top straps starting in the middle and done up behind my neck. I grinned at my appearance as brushed out my hair until it flowed smoothly and ran towards the door with my blue beach towel and a pair of black denim shorts in hand.

"About fucking time" complained Rome as he turned around, looked at me, and proceeded to swat the boys in the back of the head as the started to drool. "Put some pants on now please before I lose some of my friends due to unexplainable deaths I am connected to" he growled as he threw a glare over his shoulder and stood in front of me, his bulky form blocking my toned one from view.

"Yes papi" I taunted as I tugged on my shorts and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Reiko's hand and running down the stairs.

"You're riding with Han and Twinks by the way!" he yelled after me. I snorted as I grabbed my motorbike keys and gunned it out of there. No way in fuck was I going to be paired with Han, not after what happened last night. I could hear the sounds of Rome screaming and punching something before jumping in his car and revving it, shooting out of the parking lot after me, leaving the rest of them to squeeze into the designated cars. All in all I had 4 cars following behind me with me in the lead, Han and Rome beside me behind a little and Earl between them, behind a little.

The whole ride the only thing I could think about was maybe, just maybe, Han liked me. I pushed this thought aside though when I caught him smirking at a couple of girls as we stopped at a traffic light, gunning it until I was well in front before I started to do my trademark weaving in and out of standstill traffic. I left them behind when the traffic got too thick. The sound of Rome slamming the horn with the palm of his hand made me smile as the other drivers took no notice. I continued doing what I did best until I got to our destination, parking near a couple of empty spots and hopping off, making a break for it into the amusement park.

For hours I went on ride after ride, stopping to eat a tonne of fairy floss, corndogs and just about any other food they sold here that was full of fat and salts. Unlike most girls the mix of extremely dizzying rides and a load of sugar didn't affect me; instead it made me ache for more of both. It was on the Tower of Terror that I saw what I had forgotten about. The group were all in a big huddle underneath the ride, obviously looking for me but not having seen me. I cringed when the girl beside me started to scream as we descended at incredible speeds, the feeling of weightlessness overcoming my senses. I started to look for an escape route among the crowds as we travelled back up to the top. If my calculations were right, the next decent down was going to be the fastest, most mind blowing one to end the ride a couple of metres from the bottom. From there I had seconds to get out and disappear among everyone before I was spotted or followed. I felt my muscles tense up as I got ready for the big break as the ride started to make the lurch back down to earth.

Well that didn't work. I had pretty much taken a leap from the ride before being caught mid-air and thrown over a broad shoulder. "What the fuck! Let go of me if you value your nuts!" I screamed at the back of Han as I pounded on his bare back. I was momentarily distracted by the rippling of his muscles when he lifted me up and adjusted me more comfortably and started carrying me back to the rest of them. I could hear someone who sounded suspiciously like Twinks snickering and I had a sneaking suspicion that everyone else was smiling. Well everyone except Rome who was probably drowning himself in the nearest puddle of water.

"Why dear lord am I stuck with you?" cried Rome as I was placed back onto my feet and he grabbed my arm, the group forming a protective circle around me as we made our way back to the exit. Looks like we were going back home.

On the bright side I was allowed to ride my motorbike although that probably had something to do with me being the only one who could ride it. Bad side was I was accompanied at all times as Rome seemed convinced I was going to make a break for it. I had someone following me around my room to pack my things before Sean came in and grabbed the bag leading me down to the cars where everyone was slowly regrouping the last person being Reiko who slipped down with Early 10 minutes after everyone else, everyone piled into cars and Rome waved at me to lead the way, the cars sliding into formation as soon as we hit the roads at dangerous speeds.

No matter how fast I had gone on the way home, how tight I took the corners, my bare knee millimetres away from the road as I leaned to back, they were always behind me. Infuriatingly enough was that I could feel all their eyes on me as I took the turns, twisting. I thought I had lost them once when I dodged between cars but as soon as I had emerged onto a clear road again, they had all appeared again except this time with Reiko and Earl in front of me, using their cars as a barricade. Rome and Twinkie were beside me until Han had skilfully pushed Twinks car back and squeezed into the non-existent spot, effectively taking the spot to my right. Twinks and Sean had ended up behind me, boxing me in. if it was anyone else, I would have been worried with the little box they had constructed, every car pretty much touching the next, leaving me just enough room to ride. The turns were done with all the cars drifting in perfect synchronisation, all staying the same distance from each other before straightening out like it was nothing.

"Rome lay the fuck off. I'm going to my room so leave me alone!" I screamed as I got home after slugging Han in the jaw. He was the closest person to me when they had pulled into the garage and so he was the target for my flying fist. Instead of helping release some of my anger though it only served to infuriate me more when he barely flinched and instead looked down at me from his head higher than me.

"What the fuck is your problem lately? It's like you're trying to keep us at a distance so you can run off when you need to!" he yelled back. I winced inwardly because that is exactly what I was going to do.

"That's none of your fucking business!"

"Don't deny i- wait…what you mean?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I said in a much quieter voice before running up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door and locking it behind me. I heard the thundering of feet as someone ran up the stairs and then the pounding of a fist for a good 5 minutes. Abruptly it stopped and was replaced by hushed voices speaking. I stripped and got into bed, covering my entire body and face with the blanket before curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was the day mama and papa was coming.

The sound of a phone ringing woke me up in the early morning. I looked at the time and saw it was 8am signifying my time to get up. Blearily I threw on a pair of shorts and a sports bra on before trudging down into the kitchen. The sound of a quiet conversation before Rome said "yep I'll let her know" then a pause before "Thanks again…yep bye" and the click of the phone being set back into the cradle.

I walked in just in time to see Rome throw himself into the chair and cradle his head into his hands muttering under his breath alone. "You ok Romeo? You know I didn't mean what I said yesterday right?" I asked meekly. I still fully intended to get out of her after my parents left but I wouldn't be telling anyone here until I had to. Rome's head jerked up before he gave me a small smile and waved me over.

"Come here Kit Kat" he whispered. Something wasn't right. I slowly went to him and sat opposite, searching his eyes and coming up with sadness, sympathy and regret.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"Kat….." he trailed off.

"Roman spit it out your gonna pop a vein if you keep it in" I joked half-heartedly as the tension in the room thickened. The sound of hurried footsteps alerted us to someone coming before Rome could tell me what was on his mind.

"Hey Kitty" Twinkie shouted cheerfully, running over to kiss me on the cheek and give me a hug before turning towards Rome. "Man Han wants you."

"Tell him to wait a minute" growled Rome.

"Nah man he needs you right now."

"Fine stay with Katelyn. I'll be back in a minute."

Rome stood up and hurried away into the direction Twinks pointed him towards.

"Don't you gotta get to the airport soon?" questioned Twinkie as he watched me.

"FUCK! Tell Rome we can talk when I get home. I'll see you in a bit!" I yelled as I grabbed a jumper off the back of the chair and threw it on over my attire. I bolted down the stairs and into the garage before running towards the black supped up commodore ss. I sped out of there; I had 10 minutes to make a 30 minute journey.

10 minutes of dodging and swerving, a constant speed of over 140km/h and many loud protests later, I was inside of the waiting area and looking eagerly up at the board seeing that my parents flight was due to touch down any second now. I sat down with a perfect view of the area and looked over people's heads waiting to see the lanky frame of my father and the bubbly persona my mother emitted.

Crowds of people spilled out of the baggage claim area and into the arms of waiting people. I stood on the chair despite securities warnings for me to get off and looked over the crowd for ages. Eventually the people thinned out, the stragglers taking a bit longer. Still no sign of my parents.

"They must be talking to somebody, they'll be out soon" I reasoned to myself as I sat down and waited. I sat and waited for at least an hour before I came to the conclusion that something wasn't right.

"Katelyn!" yelled a familiar voice as a figure pushed though the new crowd of tourists and to my side. "What are you doing baby girl? I thought I told you to stay?"

"I had to come and pick up mama and papa but they're not here yet. Thy must have missed their flight." I don't know who I was trying to convince, me or him but I didn't know that that was what I wanted to have happened and that's as far as I allowed my thoughts to drift.

"Kat you need to come home" Rome said gently, kneeling in front of me with his hands covering mine on my legs.

"What about mama and papa? How are they gonna get to the loft?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side and looking at him steadily.

"Kat...they're not coming. Their gone. They got into an accident on the way to the airport. They died instantly. They're not coming Kat, they are not coming. I'm sorry."

I felt my body stiffen as I took in his words. The denial soon kicked in after that and that lasted for a couple of minutes. Then there was nothing but numbness as I allowed Rome to lead me towards the car where Han sat. "Is she ok?" I heard Han ask. I simply blocked them out and stared straight ahead as the shock settled in. I couldn't cry or scream because my whole body went into lockdown.

**Sorry it took so long. Review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long. Severe case of writers block =/**

Everyday life seemed to continue without me as I looked down from my window perch looking down at all the people walking the streets without a care in the world. It had been 3 weeks since Rome had told me the news and ever since then I had been zombie like. I hadn't showered in ages and my hair and body felt greasy. I hadn't eaten properly, just enough to keep my body going. Most of the day I slept in my rooms with nothing but my mind to keep me company. A gaping hole was left in my chest were the little bit of my heart dedicated to my parents was ripped out and smashed into little shards.

"Hey Kat" whispered Earl quietly as he slipped into my room and joined me on the window seat. I turned towards him slowly before turning back towards the streets. Nothing felt real anymore. Everyday somebody would come into my room and try and convince me to join in some sort of activity. Every day I would ignore them until they gave up and left.

No words would be able to explain the pain I was currently in. They say time heals all wounds yet at the moment I believe it's a load of bullshit because with each day that passes I can feel the blanket that covers me getting heavier and heavier. It becomes harder to stay afloat and the darkness below seems so tempting. I pretty much sit up in my room and think about what has happened and what life would be like if it hadn't. Rome had tried to drag me to therapy a week after I received the news but he had given up on that idea when I had socked him in the jaw.

I hadn't shed one tear, not one. Some people would say that meant I wasn't really grieving, that I was being an attention seeking brat but how were tears going to bring them back? Where the tears going to remove the weight off of my shoulders and deposit it somewhere else. My days were filled with nightmares about headlights and death until I had stopped sleeping all together 4 days ago. I kept myself awake by watching the lives of people and wondering if they knew what true pain was. True pain isn't physical, it's not something that can be healed and soothed. True pain is the pain inside that slowly tears apart your insides and eats you from the inside out. It cannot be stopped easily and if it isn't, it will eventually kill you. This was the pain I was experiencing now.

Tension was increasing everyday as Rome started to snap at people, looking at any excuse to bite at people. He was getting only a little more sleep then my nothing sleep.

On the sixth day of my sleeplessness I was seated back on my window seat, staring out at the moon as it struggled to show its brilliance through the thousands of lights surrounding Tokyo. I felt more than heard the presence of another slip into my room as my alarm clock clicked to 5am.

"Beautiful isn't it" murmured Han as he joined me, his body looming over me as he looked out at the city. I simply continued staring into the world. "Cmon I wanna show you something." He grabbed my hand and hauled me towards the door, stopping to throw a jumper over whatever attire Reiko had managed to put me in. after that he bundled me into his RX-7 and we headed off at high speeds towards what looked like a tonne of rocks in a biiiiig pile.

The speed and the weaving and control of the car felt rejuvenating, like it was helping to hell me. Mix that wit Han's every so yummy smell and you had a very awake mind. By the time he had spiralled to the top of the giant mountain of rocks that happened to be a mountain I was ready to release some energy. We had barely slowed down when I opened the door and leaped out, rolling to stop any injury and then leaping to my feet and started to climb the rocky outcrop that no vehicle could reach.

"What the fuck just happened?" muttered Han as he stomped on the clutch and brake and turned the car off, catching up to me with a few strides and well placed hand movements as he climbed under me. "Kat what are you doing?"

"Releasing energy" I exclaimed as I climbed higher.

"And how is jumping out of a moving car and climbing a cliff at night releasing energy?"

"I don't know. Instincts I guess. Anyway shut up and climb or go away."

I felt his hand brush up against my bare foot as I continued to climb. The top was only a couple metres away when a rock under my left foot gave way beneath me and I felt myself start to slip. I looked down and prepared to grab onto the rock with my hands that was fast approaching from beside me when I felt a bulky arm hook itself around my waist and hole me flush against them. I felt my cheeks darken a little when I turned over and found myself face to face with none other than Han mere millimetres away from my face.

We lay there in silence, all of our weight placed on one arm, one hand and one rock. "This can't be safe" I muttered under my breath.

"M" he replied, still looking at me.

"That was your cue to let me go" I hinted. His reply was a cocky smile as he readjusted his hand so it was wrapped around my hip. "Urgh what's wrong with people these days!" I shot at him in frustration, probably the first emotion I had shown in a long time. It felt weird for the hollowness and darkness to lift from my soul, leaving my features and instead being wrapped in a foreign emotion. Anger.

I looked up into Han's eyes and planned to glare at him until he backed off and let me go. That all flew out the window however when my eyes connected with his and almost animal instincts took over from there as I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards mine. I couldn't tell you much about that night other than he fucked my brains out, something that would have been harder for anyone else but he seemed to have no trouble balancing on the small ledge and thrusting. The only thought that was running through my mind was _I'm going to regret this later_ before it was swept away in the heat of passion.

One little fact about me I probably forgot to mention was when it came to situations I couldn't fight or somehow change, I ran. I would run until I was a safe distance and then I would do something reckless just to feel the burn of adrenaline and for me to know that I was still alive. Most of the time this seemed to work like when my pet dog had died I had ended up stealing a car from the parking lot of some fancy restruaunt before taking it for a joy ride. The night had ended with me torching the car and sitting there as the flame roared up like a dragon on its back legs, the body moving like it had a mind of its own as it twisted and twirled in the still night air. Other times I had stolen all types of things, trashed possessions all to release the frustration and hurt. Never did I swerve towards drugs as I had had a cousin that had died due to an overdose. When he had passed I had managed to nab a bottle of straight peach vodka and I had caught a bus to a secluded beach before getting piss drunk. I had ended up waking in a cave with a bruise on my hip and a boy, probably one of the locals, wrapped around. I had gotten up silently and left, yanking my clothes on as I went.

I almost instantly regretted letting Han take advantage of me and it resulted in me grabbing my clothes and making a break for it, sliding down the rocky cliff until I stomped onto the mountain and took off at a sprint towards the bottom, winding and weaving. By the time I had reached the final turn I could feel the ground shaking with an oncoming car as it came at incredible speeds down the mountainside. I risked a glance back in time to see Han institute a perfect drift around one of the testier of the turns. The car seemed to glide down the mountainside in mere seconds.

"Ah shit" I said with panic in my voice as I turned back and took off at a sprint towards god knows where. I knew that if he reached the mountainside before I reached the city I would be cornered into getting back into the car and explaining myself and at the moment I wasn't looking forward to the idea.

The car slowed down beside my defeated form as I lay on the side of the road, wondering what it would feel like to just die then and there. Instead of trying to get me in the car Han came and lay down next to me looking in the general direction he thought I was looking in. I couldn't be bothered telling him I wasn't looking into the sky more like into myself and wondering what the fuck I was going to do now that there was no ties holding me here. I could always go back to where I was before but it felt wrong going back to my normal life when inside I had changed. Sitting stoic still for days on end did that, made you think about your life decisions and question why you did it. A saying my mum once told me slipped through my head and I smiled at the familiarity of it. _Never regret your mistakes as at the time, it was what you wanted_ said her voice in my head a clear picture of her face in my mind smiling down at me.

_Mama if you're up there, listening to me, watching me, looking down I just wanted to say I love you and….I'm sorry. I could have come back to you instead of running off. Papi I'm sorry that I did the thing you always told me never to do. I ran away from my problems when I could have faced them, dealt with them. I'm sorry, so so sorry. _I could feel tears sliding down my face in quick succession as I stared straight ahead into the night sky as I tried to project my thoughts away from me. I wasn't sure if it worked but I could imagine the looks of pride on their faces as they looked at me. I hoped they were proud of what they saw and I hoped they could forgive me for all the mistakes I had made because even though I wanted them at the time, I didn't need to do them.

"Han?" I whispered into the dark beside me.

"Mm?" an answering hum sounded not far off.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you use me like you did? Why did you suck me into your web of lies and deceit?

I could feel him shift to look at me. "I have no idea."

"I wish I could go back and redo all of this."

"I don't" he replied grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze before resting it between us.

**Review. Most of the time it helps me write**


	15. Chapter 15

"ROMEO?" I hollered down the corridor from my bedroom door, only my face visible. I could hear the sound of footsteps as someone ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" shot Rome as he fired off the question, looking at my face for answers.

I smiled widely. "Nope nothing wrong but could you do me a favour?"

Rome gave me a look of utter disbelief before shaking his head. "What do you want?"

"Well you know how much you love me right?"

He looked at me with a newly found suspicion. "If it is in some way going to get me killed then hell no. if it involves something that would make Han want to kill me again no. anything else I'll think about it."

"Well I need you to go to the shops and get me a couple of things."

"Ok do you have a list?"

"Hold on I'll go get it." I ducked back into my room and started scuttling around. I had just reached under the bed when Han snagged my waist and pulled me back on top of him. "Not now we need more supplies and my favourite person in the whole wide world is going to get them."

Han ignored me and pulled me down for a long passion filled kiss. I nearly succumbed and took the chance of getting pregnant when a sharp knock sounded at my door.

"Fuck Han stop!" I groaned as I wrenched myself off him and made a snap decision, threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt before bolting out of the door and grabbing Rome's hand on the way.

"Whoa what's happening?"

"Turns out I'm coming with you as my room isn't safe for a bit."

Rome shot me a confused look before again shaking his head and jogging after me. "What car are we taking?"

I looked around the lot before spying Han's RX-7. "That one" I pointed.

"Did you not hear me when I said I didn't want to do anything that could get me killed?" he asked incredulous as I jogged over to the board and grabbed the keys. Nobody ever touched Han's car so he knew, or thought, that his car was safe. Pay back was a bitch. I grinned evilly as I got in the driver's side and started the car, revving it loud enough that I knew Han would not only be able to hear it but distinguish it as his own.

Rome took one look over his shoulder before shrugging and getting in. I could hear the pounding of feet against the metal stairs as I again revved the engine and started to back out. Fast. I spun around and sped out of there, looking back to see the look of horror on Han's face as he watched his prized possession drive out of the garage a smug grin on my face.

As soon as we stopped in the parking lot Rome jumped out and laid flat on the ground. Whether or not he was kissing it I couldn't tell. "Land oh how I have missed you" he cried as slowly rose to his feet. My eyebrow had probably disappeared into my hairline as I looked at him with a mix of concern and amusement. Concern as I wasn't sure if I should take him to the nearest mental institute and leave him there and amusement because he looked like a bum on the floor passed out drunk. "I am never getting in the car with you again. You are only supposed to go that fast, weaving in and out of traffic, in a race and as far as I'm concerned, we weren't racing anyone!"

"Ok than have fun walking home" I shouted over my shoulder as I began jogging to the nearest entrance.

"I will never get in the car again when after we get home" he rephrased. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

I looked at my attire with interest as for the first time I looked down at the clothing placed conveniently on the floor. "Well it seems I am wearing a pair of black denim short shorts and one of Han's shirts that is waaaay too big for me" I calmly stated, noting with interest that the shirt although long on me didn't hide my legs very much leaving a lot of bare skin.

"Hold on is that Han's bloody shirt?"

"Hmm ya know what Romeo, I think it might be."

"What is Han's clothes doing in your room?"

"Well you see he came in and….." I started.

"I'm gonna kill him" he growled before I could finish my sentence. I grinned up at him before skipping to the sugar aisle and began picking out a tonne of food. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm gonna need my energy especially as I have a lot to catch up on when I get home" I quipped happily. This was met with the sound of grounding teeth. "You wanna go to the checkout and wait there for me? I'll catch up in a sec I just need to get one more thing."

Rome apparently didn't hear me as he followed me right towards the last aisle that held the condoms. He was absentmindedly looking around when he noticed what he was looking at and what I was scanning through. A strangled sound escaped from his throat as he froze in place.

"Told you you probably didn't want to come with me for the last bit."

"No we are going, you don't need these."

"Ya wanna be an uncle so early?" I replied, grinning up at the horrified look on his face.

"I'm gonna kill him" he ground out for probably the fiftieth time tonight as he turned his head away while I continued looking, finally grabbing a promising packet and leading him away. We quickly paid and headed back out to the car, Rome grumbling the whole way about Han and him stealing my innocence and some scary sounding stuff about what he was going to do to him if he ever saw him again. I just snickered and got in the car, patting the passenger side seat invitingly while revving the engine.

Despite the many yells of protest that left Rome's mouth we got home safe and sound only to be met with a very pissed off looking Han. You could hear the sound of Rome gulping as he nervously looked over at me, forgetting all about what had happened.

I bounced out of the car and skipped towards him. "Hello. What brings you out of bed?"

"My car driving itself out of the garage" growled Han. I backed up a bit and narrowed my eyes.

"What of it?" I snapped.

"I don't remember giving anyone permission to take it."

I looked at him in disbelief for a full minute before shaking my head and storming up the stairs into my room. "Stupid arrogant pig cares more about a fucking car!" I stripped down after putting the ice cream into the mini freezer and flopped down onto my bed falling into a needed sleep.

A loud bang woke me up what seemed like minutes later but was in fact hours. I stumbled groggily to the bathroom and after fixing the bird's nest that should have been my hair and putting on my own clothes I yanked the door open ready to rip whoever woke me up to pieces. Another loud bang led me into the kitchen where Han and Roman where facing off, both with very pissed off looks on their faces.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I screamed, thoroughly pissed of now knowing that their stupid fucking male ego was what was making so much noise. Both completely ignored me, not taking their eyes of one another. I stormed up to Han and whacked him in the back of the head before going after Rome.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa sorry please don't hit me!" said Rome with his hands risen in a defensive manner.

"What is going one and why was it so necessary to make so much noise?" I whispered as quietly as possible with my rising anger, my voice cold and hostile. Both men looked at each other and decided something in seconds because Han was suddenly gone and Rome was making a swift retreat.

"Sorry baby girl" was the last thing he yelled before retreating up to his room.

"Stupid fucking egotistical males" I muttered as I made my way down to the garage. A pair of strong arms swept me off my feet and I found myself returning back upstairs. Turning my head to look at my captor my eyes met with none other than Han and his bloody smirk. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I growled up at him, punctuating each word carefully so he could not only see but hear how pissed off I was.

"We have to finish don't we?" he replied.

"Nope don't think so, I'm still mad at you for being such a piss head this morning" I replied as he sat me down with my back to his chest.

"Is that so?" he replied in between kissing my neck and jawbone. My head lolled back as I felt his hard dick pressed against my lower back. Its steady throbbing matching the throbbing between my legs.

"Fuck you" I whispered as I whipped around and jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist while we started to undress each other. When it was just down to my shorts I slid down him and slowly slid them off before jumping back up further than needed and sliding him into me.

"I'll leave that to you" he replied with a smirk as he pushed me up against a wall and the craziness started. I grinned down at him before letting myself drop.

Close to 3 hours later I woke up with my body draped across his and his hand drawing feather light patterns on the bare skin of my back. "You awake?" he murmured. I made a light sighing noise in the back of my throat as an answer instead and nuzzled further into his neck.

"Han do you like me? Like _like _me I mean" I questioned I placed my head on my hands and looked into his eyes. He looked closely at me before slowly shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head. "So what's happening between us?"

I don't know what he would have replied just than if we hadn't been interrupted but I believe it would have led to something great. "Yoo-hoo Han baby where are you?" yelled an obviously feminine voice. I looked at with one eyebrow cocked and I got my answer with the guilty look in his eyes.

"I can't fucking believe it. How stupid could I be!" I said to myself as I jumped off the bed and started getting dressed.

"Hold on just listen okay?" Han grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around to face him. "What we were just talking about, it's all true, I promise."

I shot a look at him that would normally send full grown men cowering. "Don't piss on me and then tell me it's raining Han." By then I had finished getting dressed and I pulled my arm out of his grip and stormed out, the door slamming behind me. What the fuck had I gotten myself into?

**Sorry for the late update but school has been full hectic with the million assignments and assessments and piles of homework the teachers seem to deem necessary. I'll try and update sooner.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go as promised**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, and fuck. The only words being repeated through my head at this moment. It wasn't until I was out in the street and screaming my lungs out that I realised I had just left my own room. People hurried past me with concerned looks on their faces, everyone eyeing the crazy person.

"Are you alright?" asked some random. I re-arranged my face into the most sarcastic happy look and looked up at him.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thought I would come into the streets and have a little scream. Something I need to do when I let someone get the better of me." I replied cheerfully.

The man's concern for seemed to deepen because he looked around for something and when he didn't find it he looked back at me. "I'll take that as you being sarcastic in which case I need to reverse what you just said" I looked at him with a dumb look on my face and then rolled my eyes before spinning around and stomping towards my car.

The screeching of tires brought nearly the whole loft running towards the garage where I was in the process of leaving my mark. I knew he would be hella pissed when he saw it but I wanted him to feel a small fraction of what I felt. I only stopped when I felt his eyes bore into my own. With a curt nod of my head I shot of into the night.

If one thing could calm me down in a crisis it would have to be the adrenaline rush of weaving in and out of a busy line of cars, squeezing into areas nobody else would dare and outrunning the stupid cops that think they could catch me. Only highlight of my night. A spur of the minute decision has me turning around and heading back for the loft to get ready for a night out. Something I really needed.

For some reason I liked to make both an entrance and an exit. I wasn't some stuck up bitch who needed the spotlight all the time and all but I liked people noticing me and to do that I needed to make a fuss. My entrance was pretty similar to my exit in the way tyres screeched but this time I drifted into my spot, stopping millimetres away from the wall. With a satisfied smirk I slowly emerged from my car and made my way up to my room, pretending I didn't see all the people crowded around the banister looking at me with either admiration or shock. The walk up to my room was accompanied by the whispers as people watched me retreat and someone ran ahead of me. Before they could even think of knocking though I was at the end of the hallway and into my room, the lock clicking into place. Time to get ready.

Exactly an hour later I was washed, shaven and dried, my hair fell in loose curls down my back, my face was absolutely flawless with my eyes popping out with the smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner and my dress was tight and shimmery green to match my eyes. The black stilettos on my feet gave me the extra boost I needed for me to be tall but not too tall and for my legs to look miles long. Oh fuck yes I was ready to party it up tonight and if all went to plan I was not coming back to the loft any time in the next 24 hours.

I strutted down the long hallway and down the stairs into the loft where every eye turned to me including _his. _I smiled at a couple of people before looking around and spotting Rome. With a quick quirk of my finger and the use of the all-powerful puppy eyes I had him over in my corner. "Actually never mind. I gotta better idea. Don't wait up for me cause I'm most probably not gonna be home tonight!" I yelled at him over the music as I kissed his cheek and weaved my way towards Twinks. He would take me where I needed to go without any questions. Sadly as soon as I got to him a certain someone appeared in my line of vision, weaving their way towards our little twosome. "Twinks I need a big favour! Can you drive me to that new fancy club...ah Black Magic please? I'll love you forever and ever?"

"Under one condition" he declared.

"What, what is it? Cmon spit it out!" I was getting more and more agitated the closer he came towards me; it felt like the walls were closing in.

"When you get back you need to have a look under my hood and help me tighten everything up as well as improve the things that can be improved."

I took one incredulous look at his dead serious face before I nodded one shaky nod and grabbed his hand, hauling us into the crowd and towards the stairs. "Cmon. Move it!" I muttered under my breath over and over again as people seemed intent on stopping my escape path.

"Slow down. What's the rush?" shouted Twinkie as he once again got elbowed somewhere.

"Just need to get out of here. NOW!" with one final push I made my way through the throng and out next to the desired staircase, jumping three at a time which is amazing considering I still had on my stilettos and let me tell you, they had big assed heels on them. "Just cmon get I your car and lets move!" I could see Han pass through the people as they considerately parted for him, the stupid pack of jerks! Why didn't they do that when I needed them to do it, as he dove head up the stairs and away from the party? This confused me to no end but I pushed it out of my mind when we were on the road. Finally freedom at last, something I understood, the night life of Japan.

Getting in front of a long line of people to a just recently opened club can be hard if you don't know how. Luckily I did as I would have given up straight away if I had to go to the back of the line. With an added sway to my hips, my head held high I strutted towards the security guard who glanced at me and did a double take, looking at me properly before undoing the rope and allowing me access. The whole line behind me had gone silent as people watched and I waved with a smirk on my face as I entered the pulsing club. Instantly I felt more relaxed and the need to dance struck me hard. One thing I needed to do first and that was get a fucking drink!

The music vibrated from my feet upwards, the bass going through my bones and making my blood tingle. I smiled at the guy who was currently in the process of trying to pick me up. "So what do you do when you're not here?" he asked the genuine curiosity absent in his voice.

"Other stuff" I replied, a deadpan note to my voice that less persistent people would pick up on.

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Wanna drink?"

"No."

"Wanna talk about your PMS problems." Ahh so he finally snaps. Goodie I need a fight tonight.

"Sure why not. While we are on the topic wanna talk about how your little piece of equipment," I grabbed the front of his pants confirming my suspicions "and you will not be taking my ass home tonight. Now fuck off and find someone you can get drunk enough to not notice" I snarled the last bit.

"You stupid bitch!" and just like I thought he would, he raised his hand to hit me. Now if you've ever tried to kick someone's ass in a mini dress you will know what I'm talking about when I say it is inevitable that you will flash at least half the club. By the time I was finished with him he was on the floor clutching his tiny tools and groaning.

"Leave me the fuck alone if you can't man up enough to take a tiny insult" I growled to the rest of the club. It seems my little display earnt me brownie points because not a minute later I had half the club trying to get my attention and enough alcohol thrust in my face to put me in a comma.

Man after man, woman after woman I danced and grinded with until my feet wear sore to which I numbed the pain with more brightly coloured drinks and continued. It seemed like minutes later I was draped across a guy's lap while being driven somewhere. When I looked up I noticed he was one of the guys who shrugged off every insult I hurled at him and laughed. He was one of the many who kept coming back to dance even after I stopped grinding and started dancing like a retarded monkey in heels waving my hands in the air and tripping over non-existent cracks in the floor, yelling at them when I was at ground level and giving the floor stink-eye.

"You awake cause as much as I don't mind carrying you and all it looks like yo…." He was cut off when I turned to him with a pleading expression in my eyes and threw up in his lap. The taxi driver took one look at him and stepped on the accelerator, obviously wanting to get rid of us damn quick. "Never mind" he said and for some god awful reason unknown to mankind he still sounded bright and chirpy.

"Sorry" I mumbled before throwing up in his lap yet again. I was waiting for him to slowly back away and start running as soon as the car stopped but surprisingly it didn't happen and we ended up at a big garage like spot that looked amazingly familiar. I shrugged it off as I grabbed the guys hand to steady myself and keep him as far away as possible. We had nearly reached the door when he pulled back on my hand and stripped his shirt off, the main target of my throwing up. I could feel my jaw resting on the floor of the garage as I stared at the impeccable abs now present. I took one look into his eyes before pushing him ahead of me to lead the way and bloody quick before I jumped him in the open and made live porn. He backed me into a door and started fumbling around with it while I ran my hands along his chest while resisting the temptation to lick and suck every part of him before he had a shower. Me being the bright spark I am put two and two together and came up with an absolutely amazing idea. I needed a shower, he needed a shower and there was only one. I don't think he was thinking like I was though because when I made my way over to the sink to sit in it he laughed and pulled me towards the bathroom.

My drunk mind was clearer than most but my body was absolutely hopeless this drunk. As soon as we got in the shower I immediately pushed him out of the way and started to allow the hot water to pound against the bits of bare skin not covered by the thin dress which was a lot. I looked up only when I felt a presence in front of me that screamed for my attention. I looked up starting at the feet to see tanned strong legs. Further up was a HUGE cock that made me salivate and then there was the amazing abs. His eyes were hooded with lust as they roamed over the fabric that was sticking to my skin even more. I reached over and gently stroked his cock and watched as it pretty much vibrated against my hand. That was all the prompting I needed before I started to strip down to my boy shorts and strapless bra. I could feel myself dripping with need as I placed my hand under my panties and started to stroke myself. The guy watched my every move before moving closer and removing my hand, replacing it with his own before he started to imitate my motions, dipping into my core and making my whole body quake with need.

He knelt down in front of me and placed one of my legs over his shoulder before dipping his tongue between my folds, licking long and slow. Unintentionally I thrust my hips further into his face, needing to feel more of him near me, in me, around me. "Oh fuck!" I moaned as he inserted two fingers and started to pump them in and out, finding a rhythm and keeping it. Oh FUCK! I could feel myself being dragged up that hill, further and further up. I wasn't going to last much longer. I grabbed onto my clit with his mouth and started to suck with a fevered passion, the last straw to my already delicate resistance before I felt myself topple over the edge and into oblivion. By the time I was back to myself he had stood up and had his cock in his hand. I quickly pushed his hands away before bringing it to where I needed it and groaning as it came in contact with my burning centre. With a thrust of my hips, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, burying him in me with the motion. Instantly he started to swivel his hips around as I bounced up and down. "Ah, ah AHHHHH" I screamed as he pounded into me with a force that would have knocked me over had he not been holding me and if my back wasn't against a wall.

We headed back to his bed where I flopped down and fell asleep, my last thought being what would have happened if it was Han fucking me and not the random stranger who was looking more and more familiar.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am not dead, DO NOT FEAR! School work is shit and has been weighing me down, considering moving to Hawaii or Fiji with my best friend and marrying some hot rich dude but for now…..**

I wish I could say I woke up to the sounds of birds cheeping and a hot dude but what I was met with instead was a loud crashing and smashing noise and something wet on my shoulder. The weight of something on my head had me snapping open my eyes to be met with what I thought was a man. The way it was positioned though wasn't normal with arms where legs were supposed to be and a foot being the weight on my head. My eyes slowly crept up the foot until I came to the tip where cracked yellow nails could be seen with something green attached to the bottom of the foot. I was trying to refrain from throwing it off and I was succeeding until a piece of the green gunk detached itself from the rest of it and dropped onto my lips. I could feel bile rising up my throat as I pushed myself as far away as possible, falling off the bed with a thump in the process.

"ew ew ew ew ew" I yelled as I leapt to my feet and ran towards anything that was water. Not being too familiar with the room I yanked open a door and ran into what I thought was the bathroom. What I surprise I received when I stepped into a kitchen in nothing but my birthday suit in front of what must've been a family gathering. "SHIT! Shit, shit, shit!" I yelped as I ran back into the room. Oh god I needed to get out of here.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" questioned the owner of the squishy green slime covered foot at which my full attention was on at the moment. For all I knew it was going to grow legs and look for somebody else to latch itself to. I started to back up against the door as he rose into a sitting position. I furrowed my brow as I tried to clear my head enough to recognize his face.

"Who the fucks are you again?"

"It's me… Trent"

"Oh god. We didn't sleep together did we?" I groaned. Trent was a boyfriend I had had while I was away. Let's just say his bad breath and foot fungus quickly stopped the relationship before anything happened.

My reply was a smug smile. "Oh god no, that is the last time I drink" I muttered as I grabbed my clothing and got dresses, sprinting out the door as soon as I was kinda sorta appropriately dressed. I ducked my head behind my hair as I ran out the door and into the sunlight and started heading in the general direction the garage, my home was in. yea Trent had an amazing stomach but the rest of him was weird, something I did not notice until he tried have sex with me.

I stumbled slowly into the garage, my ankles sore from the heels that I had put back on and monumentally pissed off due to the amount of cocky guys who had tried to pick me up. I was practically growling at anyone who dared approach me which thankfully wasn't many as the word spread quick when a very pissed of girl is looking for a fight. I saw the guys over by the couch's exchanging pointed looks to each other and me and following me with their eyes. I refrained from looking over at them as I stomped over to the bar and took a bottle of peach and mango schnapps and prowled towards where they were sitting.

"A-a-are y-yo-u-u o-o-ok-k?" stammered Twinkie as he moved over enough for me to sit down.

"Fine" I snarled back. i know I shouldn't have been mad at Twinks but I was pissed off to no end and he just happened to have spoken first.

"Whoa somebody had a bad night!" said Neela as she came to sit on the couch. I grumbled in response with my had ducked down. "Cmon go get dressed, we can go shopping. I need some things anyway."

"No way in hell."

"My car is back from the workshop….." she didn't even get a chance to finish before I was streaking up to my room, grabbing my favourite black singlet with thick straps and neon paint splashes all on the front, my dark blue denim short shorts and my black strappy heels. Running downstairs I nearly went headfirst while trying to arrange my hair in a high ponytail. Out of breath I ran over to Twinkie, Earl and Rome and gave each a peck on the cheek before dashing down the stairs only to come to a grinding halt when my brain registered two things which I DID NOT like. 1) Neela's pretty, shiny car was now fluorescent pink. Like bright, BRIGHT pink. The second thing was that Han was over in the corner couch with a couple of models feeling him up. I brushed my gaze over him before turning back to the atrocity known as the car I was going no-where near. "Isn't she beautiful?" cooed Neela as she slid her hand lovingly down the side.

"What have you done!" I all but screamed.

She looked at me with a look of smug satisfaction, knowing that now it was pink I would no longer be taking it for joy rides without her permission. Hell I wouldn't be touching it with a ten foot pole. "She got repainted. Like it?"

I just looked at her before shaking my head and storming up the stairs in search of my motorbike helmet which, no surprise, Rome had held out to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you don't like it?"

I glared at him and stomped downstairs, jamming my helmet on as I went. Glancing around for my jacket, I noticed one of the bimbo's wearing. I stood there staring at her for a minute before anger kicked in and I whipped my helmet off, dropping it onto the desk. "What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Jacket" I seethed, so quietly it sounded like a snarl to everyone else. Han and his Sluts looked up at me. Seeming to have some brain cells, he flicked his gaze from me to the jacket and realization dawned upon him. To his credit he discreetly shifted further away, having seen my temper first hand. The bimbo in my jacket seemed to finally realize something was up when he tried to put distance between them, causing her to look at me again.

"Problem?" she asked snarkily making me want to rip her badly bleached hair out of her skull.

"Give it. Now" I demanded.

"What?" she demands.

Before I can leap forward and throttle her though, I feel my arms being pressed into my back. Turning my head I see Earl looking down at me with a hard understanding. I lower my gaze, not allowing him a closer look into my eyes. He knew me too well. With sharp eyes I turn back towards and allow all my pent up frustrations leak into my eyes, letting my usually beautiful green eyes harden into stone sharp enough to cut as I slowly feel them darken. I don't know why or how but my eyes changed depending on my mood and me being pissed off usually changed them to black.

"Crazy bitch" she muttered under her breath as she threw my jacket at me, my arm shooting out just in time to catch it before it hit the ground. Picking up my discarded elmet I placed it on the bike and settled into my jacket, throwing one last look at the bimbos before pulling on my helmet and hopping onto my blue Kawasaki bike and flicked it on, revving the engine and feeling it purr under me. I smiled down at it before resting my heels on the stands so as not to damage them and revving it once more before signalling for Neela, who had watched the whole ordeal from beside her car, to follow. I left with the bike of my bike fishtailing, satisfied I had left a big enough burn mark on the cement to send a message across.

The mall we ended up stopping at was absolutely massive and crowded. There must have been 15 stories, each piled on top of each in a display of windows and advertisements. I looked at it uncertainly before following Neela and Reiko, keeping behind them and glancing around, surveying my surroundings like I always did when I was in an unfamiliar situation. Hell I could handle guys, I could handle an engine so powerful it would make professional racers seem like little kids playing with toy cars and I could handle bikes going at speeds while dodging effortlessly between traffic with no protective gear because I could control those situations, this one I could not and that was demonstrated further when Neela dragged me into some flashy looking store holding things that sparkled and shined, immediately catching my eye.

"Jeez not over there. I swear you have the attention of a teaspoon" she muttered as she led me over to wear the clothes were and away from shiny belts and necklaces, bracelets and rings. I looked at her and pouted, something I only did with her and only rarely.

"Nuh uh. You can't prove it." My incredibly original replay was only met with a sigh as she started picking out clothes and dragging me towards the dressing rooms.

For the next 6 hours I was hauled from shop to shop, displaying shorts, shirts, mini dresses, shoes, and very reluctantly on my part (when I say reluctantly I mean I had dragged my feet and eventually sat down on the tiled floor among the crowd of people jostling each other. I ended up getting my ankles grabbed, one for each woman, and they dragged me feet first into the store and started playing barbie with me)

"God I think I'm going to die" I gasped out weakly.

"You are not, stop exaggerating. You have been without food for how long now? 3 hours? Please it will do you good and we all know that that is where you're going next so cut your crap and try this on."

A bikini was sent flying across the changing room wall and straight into my protesting mouth. I snapped my mouth closed and picked up the piece of offending material. I observed and did a nid of approval. It was a simple strapless bikini top that twisted in the middle done with a bikini bottom with a thing silver chain going around the waist and hanging slight off one hip. It was down in two parts with both halves of the bottoms being held in hoop that held the fabric in place at each hip. I hadn't taken my heels off because they were a bitch to get on so instead opened the door and strutted out. Both girls clapped, with Neela's face one of pride, like she was watching her girl grow up. somebody wolf whistled from behind me and I turned to see a high school jock thingo with his pants in the supposedly fashionable under the bum hang and jeering at my body. I raised onne eyebrow at him, giving him the chance to get over himself and stop nudging his little gang with leering at my nearly naked body. Silently, I counted to 10 before striding over to him. The stupid prick decided to try and cop a feel which, putting it lightly, ended with him yelling as I walked calmly back to my change room, changed back and payed for all the crap Neela deemed necessary before stepping over his hunched body.

"Can we eat now?" I whined yet again.

Neela looked at me then nodded and shook her head animatedly. "And here I was thinking we could have a day without you hitting someone. Silly me." I grinned at her and skipped over to Macca's.

She only made us shop for 30 minutes more before she got the hint that Reiko and I were no longer interested. Reluctantly, she parted from the mall and we made our way home, the bags wedged high into the car while I rode in front, weaving in and out and guiding Neela through the traffic.

Bringing the motorbike into the garage, the atmosphere felt weird. I glanced around before dramatically slowing down and stoping in my place. Ignoring it I strode upstairs to get ready for the night, a night of fun, or so claimed Neela. Within an hour I was completely prepped and ready to go shake what I was made of, a tight neon green dress clinging to mid thigh and black sparkly pumps on my feet. My hair was back in its messy ponytail and my silver horse shoe necklace was in place around my neck. I danced over to where I saw the girls waiting for me and linking arms, we made our way downstairs only to be stopped by a wall of men. I looked them over and decided the blonde one could be my dance partner for the night. Grabbing his hand I pulled him onto the dance floor and the grinding started, with the girls next to me doing the same thing with the other two. It seemed like minutes later they disappeared and where replaced by Earl and Brian.

"Sweet cheeks you may want to stop what your doing." Said Earl as he glanced around nervously.

"No."

Before he could come up with a response, the guy who I was grinding with was pushed out of the way. Being egotistical males, I tuned around in time to watch Han land a punch on blondie.

"Oh for fucks sake, really?" he yelled, drawing the attention of the whole loft.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to ask nicely once and once only. Han back the fuck off, this has nothing to do with you!" I know I said I was going to be calm and everything but by the end of it I was screaming it at him.

"well if you weren't being so fucking immature I wouldn't have had to hit him. Why do you keep doing this? Why do you insist on acting like such a kid cause that's all anyone is seeing. A kid playing dress ups in mummies clothes. Grow the fuck up will you because we are all sick of acting like your parents. You're big enough to look after yourself, stop acting like you need a mummy and daddy to watch your every move!"

I didn't hear anything after he mentioned my parents. My eyes teared up and I just stood there looking at him, my whole body in lock down. The whole loft had gone silent, holding their breaths in order to see what my reaction would be. I think I surprised them when I just continued to stand there. "If only I could rely on them, I wish I could" I whispered, the tears spilling over and stripping steadily down my face. "I'm sorry that I can't be you're ideal fuck buddy, let me just show myself out"

And then I did the one thing I was used to doing in difficult situations. I ran. I ran down the stairs and into the garage where pain transformed into anger and humiliation and a feeling of abandonment. How could they leave me? I wasn't ready to fend for myself in this world. I still needed my mum and dad telling me I was doing the right thing, that everything was going to get better. He wanted me to grow up? fine, I'll show him grown up. I waited a couple of minutes until I knew that I was completely composed and then I made my way back up the stairs to my room. The whole loft had watched me as I had gone past, probably hoping for another fight. i disappointed them with the eerie calm that I had stuck on.

Up in my room I quickly stripped down to nothing but my lacy red bra and matching boy shorts and dug through my clothes until I came up with a black and white pleated miniskirt and an electric blue, off the shoulder crop top. To complete the look I donned a pair of knee high, black leather stiletto boots. I left my hair natural and falling down my back and touched up on my make-up. Was what I was doing childish? Probably but it seemed like the best idea at the moment.

I walked down the stairs, trying my best to ease away any form of hurt from my face, I couldn't let him see the ain his words had caused me. in the loft the party was still in full swing, my entrance only being marked by the sound of wolf whistles to which I smiled at, avoiding eye contact with HIM.

"Kit Kat, what are you doing now?" murmured Rome as he came to stand in front of me, blocking me from my original path of going to a random club and getting smashed enough to forget everything, probably do something I'd regret and make a complete fool of myself in the name of fun.

"Going out….. are you going to try and give me a curfew or make me stay in because, just saying, it aint gonna work, I'm walking out of those doors whether or not you consent."

Rome stooped his head to try and make eye contact with me but I just shifted them so I was looking over his head, another one of my childish mauvers. I knew if I made eye contact he would be able to read me like a book an then I would be screwed because he would want to have a deep and meaningful conversation that would probably end with me bawling my eyes out and that was not something I wanted to do at the moment, or ever if I could help it.

"Please just trust me on this, I need to get out of here for a bit, clear my head, ya know?"

He studied me carefully for a couple of seconds before slowly nodding his head and stepping aside. "Just please be safe girl and if you need anything, call me, I don't care what time, ok?"

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully up at him before giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and then booking it out of there and into the garage where I jumped onto my Kawasaki and skidded out of the garage and into the busy Japanese streets.

By the time I had gotten to the club, I had managed to completely clear my head and lifted my spirits, weaving in and out of traffic had that effect on me. What can I say, I'm a strange person. Looking to the front of the massive line queuing outside of the doors being held back by a massive bouncer I snorted, very ladylike, and bounced my way to the front where the bouncer took one look at me and let me through, much to the chagrin of the awaiting crowds. What can I say, it's in the people you know. First stop, the bar.

So it turns out the neon looking drunks that taste like fruity drinks clearly have more of a punch then I originally thought. This was supported when I got up to stand and nearly face planted in front of the whole club. Righting myself quickly, I glanced around to see a few people looking at me smiling. My reaction? Stick my tongue out at them and walk with all the dignity I possessed towards the dance floor where time flew while I danced until I started to hurt all over and I was thirsty again which meant another trip to the bar where I poured more pretty looking drinks down my throat and then making my way back to the dance floor where this time I actually fall. Like I had been hit by lightning, I sprang back to my feet. "I'm good" I said, probably a little too loud which was met with the sound of a few chuckles.

I steadily made my way to the middle of the dance floor. "DANCE OFF!" I yelled loudly, getting the bright idea quite suddenly. "Cmon people let's move it, most of you are just jumping around like fools anyway so blondiee stop with the glaring before I punch you in the face." I growled, probably not sounding as menacing as I wanted to due to the slur and lilt added to my words as the alcohol made its way to my brain and seemed to fully take its toll. I swayed slightly to the left, the right and then quite gracefully, face planted the ground, in the middle of a cleared circle of people.

I place one hand in the air, pointer finger pointing up, "ow, that kinda hurt" I muttered.

"Oh for christs sakes how is it that every time I let you go out by yourself, you end p completely sloshed and incapable of moving yourself?" I heard a voice groan as people seemed to move out of the way for the speaker. The voice was vaguely familiar and the tone in which the person used told me that I was in trouble. Somehow my brain seemed to be able to convince itself that my body had not been seen yet and that the best option at this point was to slowly slide my way to the door.

Now, to a drunk mind that idea was flawless, how could it go wrong. Well it didn't exactly go as I was predicting or hoping for that matter. I slid my way to the edge of the crowd, probably looking like a retarded seal with how my butt was the air, my knees shuffling forward and my face squeegeeing the ground, probably leaving a trail of homemade slime, otherwise known as my drool because let's face it, it is physically impossible to slide ones face along the ground and not dribble just a little bit.

Somehow I misjudged my directions as I ended in the completely opposite wall, in a corner, with nowhere to go. Wanna know the next big plan? I placed some ransom's jumper on, placed the hood onto my head and made myself 'invisible' with everything but my eyes covered as they peered out. If I closed my eyes I would completely disappear and maybe that scolding voice would go away when they couldn't find me, effectively getting me out of trouble. Brilliant mind, absolutely brilliant.

I had myself so thoroughly convinced that I could make myself invisible that when somebody made near me I just closed my eyes, kept myself covered and very sneakily crawled across the floor, probably looking like a constipated rock as I shuffled slowly, freezing whenever somebody looked at me and sending them a glare which probably just looked like I was squinting at them, if they could see me.

I was so immersed in my plan that I didn't notice somebody following me with an exasperated sigh every couple of minutes. Hell I wouldn't have noticed the bouncer if I didn't have a near panic attack and kick him in the shin when I bumped into him. In my defence I couldn't see anything as the hoody had slipped over my eyes and I had my head up in that way people do when they are trying to peer out of the bottom of a blindfold, yup it makes you look like a retarded seal on drugs.

I only made it halfway past the bouncer before somebody decided to pick me up and sling me over their shoulder which in turn caused me to throw up all down their back. Normal people would then start screaming, I on the other hand lay there for the whole 20 minutes' walk contemplating why carrots always appeared in puke which brings me to believe that if somebody ever tried to steal me when I was drunk, I wouldn't be very hard.

It was only upon arriving back at the garage that I bothered to look at who was carrying me. This involved a lot of flexibility and wiggling on my part as I attempted to sort of curl around my captors shoulder like an oversized cat and caused me to came face to cheek with the person.

"Oh. Hey hey Romeoeoeoeo" causing me to erupt into a fit of giggles. God I cracked myself up. That was sad. I only received a grunt in response. "Naw don't be like that Mr grumpy pants" I scolded drunkenly as I tried to lift his mouth into a smile with my fingers. This nearly resulted in me falling off and made Rome look like a serial killer with a creeper style smile. "Maybe you should keep to frowning Mr poopy pants, makes you look less like a creeper…. Oh hey have you ever seen Human Centipede?"

When he didn't answer I launched into telling him everything that happens in the film, only stopping when he dropped me onto the couch and held his hands to his ears. "Please can someone make her stop!" he cried.

Deciding that being carried home, or to this place that was my temporary home anyway, gave me the munchies, I got to my feet and made my way into the kitchen. Now let me get one thing straight. If you want food don't come here because you have more chance of finding a flying unicorn then you have of finding something remotely edible, anywhere. This led me to wandering back into the loft and down into the street where I started wandering around aimlessly looking for a shop, it only took me 30 minutes but I finally found one and upon grabbing a trolley, placed 3 watermelons, every flavour of ice cream imaginable, hot fudge sauce and a mango into my cart before wheeling my way out of there, placing a $100 note in front of the cashier.

It took me an hour to figure out where the garage was and the whole way there I casually wheeled my trolley around and around. Entering the garage I managed to slam into a wall and upturn the trolley right next to the stairs, breaking open the watermelons and causing the mango to go rolling across the ground.

That is where Rome and Han found me an hour later. Sitting in the middle of a pile of watermelon, my face coated in the juice, and smiling contentedly as I finished off the second watermelon and started on the third.

"Ahh Kitty Kat what are you doing?"

"Eating"

"I can see that. Why have you got three watermelons?"

"I was hungry"

"Where did you get them from?"

"I dunno, somewhere down that way" probably wasn't helpful that I flicked my hand this way and that, not really giving a clear indication of the direction.

"Uh ok. Are you tired?"

"Nope"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Stop pestering me woman" I growled as I turned my back to them. Like women they were, hovering around me.

"Well I tried, you turn" muttered Rome.

You know what sobers someone up pretty fast? A bucket of ice cold water thrown at them. I must of looked like a stunned fish with my mouth hanging open as I slowly turned to look at Han with a bucket in his hand.

"Why?" I growled.

"You're acting like a 3 year old"

"Well I'm sorry I can't act like your racer chaser/ models act you fucking moron. Leave me alone!"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because the minute I turn my back on you, you end up doing something really stupid"

My pride reared its head just then so instead of admitting that that was in fact the case, I stood up and stood toe to toe with his, my face right in front of his.

"That couldn't have anything to do with the little comments you always make could it?" I growled at him, sarcasm coating my words.

"I wouldn't make those comments if they weren't accurate"

"You are a fucking prick"

"And you are an insufferable bitch"

"Argh why did I come back here?!"

"To make my life hell perhaps?"

"You know what? Fine, I'm gone. I can't deal with this crap. And to think I thought I liked you, god how stupid could I be?!" I yelled the last part into his face and the bastard didn't even flinch.

Nope instead he looked me square in the eye….and then crushed his lips to mine. To say I was taken aback would be an understatement. I stood there like the intelligent teaspoon I was and just stared at his head until he pulled back.

"You are immature, stupid, irresponsible, irresistible, smart, beautiful and above all a complete and utter bitch and for some stupid reason I love you."

"Say what now?"

"I'm not repeating it but nice try"

"You don't love me you insufferable prick"

"And how would you know that?"

"you sleep around like there is no tomorrow and everyone knows you don't do relationships"

"see now that's where you are wrong girly, I haven't slept with anybody for the last couple of weeks and you should know by now the blue balls I'm concealing in an effort to impress you"

I must admit I giggled a bit at that.

"So what do you sat, wanna be my girlfriend for real this time? Mine and only mine?"

I looked at his eyes and for the first time saw real sincerity.

"If you fuck this up I will make sure you have no dick left"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yup" and with that I launched myself at him. Who knew, happy endings did exist. Now the only question is how long will it last?

…..The end….

I hope you peeps enjoyed my story and sorry for the intense writers block, I lost feeling for the story which is the main reason for the rushed ending…sorry


End file.
